Luke's Real Crush
by starpokemon123
Summary: "OMG! Jessie! The biggest miracle happened!" "You won't believe it!" "What happened! Did Bertram skip his nap!" "Girl calm down, biggest miracle not miracle of the century." "Actually... Luke actually took a shower, and nobody had to drag him!" "Oh my biscuits! Get the physiologist's number!" "I think it's because of that girl." "Maybe Luke is having his first real crush." LukexOC
1. Chapter 1 The Start of a Fake Love Story

Star: New story. Sorta of an experiment. I have a huge crush on Cameron Boyce so stay away vitches -_o! Mweh mweh whatever right now. Like if I if I have a chance with him... -starts choking on tears-

Lilly: Looks like I'm taking over. OMG! I'M SUDDENLY CRAVING DOUGHNUTS AND CHERRY SODA THAT EXPIRED 12 YEARS AGO! -runs off-

Star: -cries even more- NOOOO LILLY IS HAVING ANOTHER KID! MORE HANDS!

Billy: Okay... Lilly and I are literally hands. I'm the right, she's the left. Then there are kids. 2. Then here comes another one. Isn't life lovely. You can learn more about us on Star's profile, and yeah...

Star: Okay! I'm back! This story is about Luke who aka boy I'll never get -starts choking on tears-

Billy: I'm explaining. Sheesh, women. Anyways this is about Luke, who never has a stable crush or girlfriend, finally finds the girl that can dramatically change him. So much, he starts taking showers without any dragging. Yeah, shocker. Blaha blah blah, many things happen. On with the story.

Do not own Jessie or any other stuff.

* * *

It was any other day for Luke. A boring one. At least he got to make fun of Mrs. Leffer.

"Good morning class,"the overweight redheaded teacher said then asked,"any snarky comments today Mr. Ross?"

"No Mrs. Heffer," Luke smirked.

"Do you know what a heffer is?!" the science teacher yelled.

"Some sort of goat?" Luke said with a naive tone.

"It means a baby cow!" she answered with the correct response.

"More like old overweight cow," Luke said as he classmates laughed in amusement.

"Office. Now," Mrs. Heffer- ehrm Leffer demanded as she pointed to the door.

"Yeah, yeah I know the drill," Luke said and happily walked out of class. It happens two or three times a week, Luke offends his teachers, he goes to the office. It's really irritating for Jessie,his nanny, but he liked her best when she's mad. He opened the door and walked inside the office. He saw the two office secretaries ,Hilda and Maria, talking to this new girl with a worried expressions. Hilda turned to see who entered and gave out a frustrated moan.

"What did you do now Mr. Ross?" Hilda complained. Before Luke could speak, Maria interrupted him with a light bulb face.

"Your homeroom is Leffer right?" Maria asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yup, why?" Luke asked the secretary.

"We can put her in Leffer's class," Maria told Hilda.

"Finally! Okay girl, follow Luke to your new class room. You know what, Luke show her around, I'm putting her in every single one of your classes just to get it over with," Hilda said as she jotted down something down in a sticky note and handed it over to the girl.

"Hey Hilda," Maria said slowly,"are we that desperate that we are putting her in all of Luke's classes?"

"Yes we are Maria, yes we are, even though she's supposed to be in the advanced classes, she's has no other schedule to go with," Hilda said,"Luke, I'm excusing this office visit, just get her to her classes."

"Oookay," Luke shrugged nervously,"let's go now. The class is on the other side." The girl shrugged and followed him out the office. Luke finally noticed her more. Her very dark brown hair was shoulder-length and straight with her bangs clipped back, making a little bump. She didn't have a speck of makeup on, she had natrual long eyelashes around her huge light brown eyes. Her style wasn't girly but wasn't goth. She was sort of a girly goth. She had a white shirt with a black ninja logo and a black and white checkered skirt with a chain. Her shoes were high top black Converse that looked nice on her. She finished her look off with a long necklace of a ninja face, a lot of girly charm braclets, and diamond studded earings. (Star: Or just pretend it's you xD...:'( That's what I'm doing). Luke liked her already. He's going to get her to go out with him by Friday. "So what's your name?" Luke broke the silence.

"Kalitza Cashmereaston," she said said in a mature yet cute voice even though she said it with no expression.

"Cashmereaston? Is your dad Kaleb Cashmereaston?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, stalker much?" Kalitza said.

"My dad is working on a movie with him, my dad is Morgan Ross, they're making a movie together," Luke said.

"Good for them," Kalitza said plainly. Luke gave out a sigh, he wasn't gonna give up yet. As they walked, he noticed that Kalitza was as tall as him. Maybe an inch shorter. Luke was one of the tallest eighth graders at 5'6. (Star: Yes, I know he's short in real life but just go with it.) Luke would just have to ask about her height later. They kept walking until Kalitza tripped over he feet.

"Ugg!" she made a frustrated noise.

"Haha," Luke said,"you're a klutz. I'm gonna call you Klutitza from now on."

"I thought I was gonna get rid of that nickname, but nevermind," Kalitza said from the floor. Luke offered his hand and she accepted it with a smirk. Then, she pulled him down with her.

"Really?" Luke asked her as he dusted off his jeans.

"Never call me Klulitza," she said and stood up. Luke just stood up and they finally made it to class.

"Luke? Wait, who's this?" Mrs. Leffer asked.

"New student," Luke shrugged and sat down.

"Sit down in the empty seat next to Luke, you'll survive for a bit while I figure the seating chart," Mrs. Leffer said to her,"what's your name?"

"Kalitza Cashmereaston," Kalitza said plainly and sat next to Luke. Mrs. Leffer called the office to get some reports and they finally started class.

* * *

_After first period_...

"Who's your next period for?" a blonde girl asked her.

"Maybe you have it with me," a brunette girl said.

"What's your next subject?" a red headed girl asked.

"Ladies calm down," Luke said,"she has all her classes with me. C'mon Kalitza." Luke started walking out of the room.

"You stay away from his heart though," the blonde girl that talked to her said,"Luke is all mine." Kalitza rolled her eyes and went to follow Luke.

"By the way," Luke said,"my schedule has all the classes pretty far from each other"

"Good for you," Kalitza said to him plainly.

"So you have a boyfriend?" Luke asked hopefully.

"I just got here, I'd be a whore if I did," she said to him,"either ways, I'm not interested in dating."

"Why? You're one of those girls that only focuses school and shit," Luke said.

"Not much. My dad would kill me if I dated anyways. Plus, there's no cute boys here," Kalitza said.

"Cough cough," Luke said sarcastically,"sexy person in your presence."

Kalitza rolled her eyes and murmered,"Mweh."

"Don't deny it," Luke started bragging and making motions over his face,"you love the freckles."

Kalitza stopped to look at him more carefully while squinting,"You have freckles?"

"Um... yeah! Are you blind? There like just all over my face," Luke told her.

"I just don't pay much attention," Kalitza shrugged.

"No shit," Luke said,"why do you shrug too much?"

"Cuz' I have nothing else to say," Kalitza shrugged again.

"See!" Luke said and laughed. Kalitza just smiled a bit.

"So I heard somebody likes you," Kalitza said,"she even told me to 'stay away from your heart'."

"You're such a gossiper," Luke rolled his eyes.

"It was that blonde chick that was talking to me," Kalitza said.

"Yeah, yeah. Stella Steinfeild and her two followers Natasha Mcauthor and Rose Stanley," Luke informed.

"I'm telling you," Kalitza told him,"you're a stalker."

"You really think that? She's obsessed with me. Her note books are filled with love shit about us," Luke rolled his eyes.

"Give her a chance," Kalitza told him.

"I did," Luke said,"it lasted less then a week. She's too possessive. Anyway, this is history with Mr. Contrell." Kalitza shrugged and they entered the class while Luke smirked. By Friday ,tops, she would be his next little victim.

* * *

_After school..._

"I bet you love this school," Luke said to Kalitza as they went out the school gates waiting for the bus.

"Why?" Kalitza asked him.

"Cuz I'm here," Luke smiled. Kalitza rolled her eyes and saw the bus coming. "Sit next to me," Luke told her.

"No thanks, what if your girlfriend comes and murders me," she said in an unexplainable tone.

"She won't," Luke assured her with a small laugh. Kalitza and Luke got on the bus after a few students and sat next to each other. Behind her, were two girls giggling.

"What?" Kalitza asked them with a glare.

"OMM! You're eyes sparkle! They're so cute!" the girl with blonde hair said in a fan girl voice. She had her blonde hair straight down with a blue head band finishing her look.

"OMM! You're right!" the other girl with brown hair said. Her hair was curled and had her bangs flicked to the side to make room for her glasses. Kalitza rolled her eyes and turned around. The girls kept giggling behind her though which twitched in Kalitza's ears.

"What the heck are you guys talking about?" Kalitza turned around again.

"Just that you and Luke would make a cute couple, sheesh," the blonde girl responded.

"Like IKR," the brunette said. Kalitza turned red and turned around.

"Who are you to even be saying this?" Kalitza murmured.

"Well I'm Sophie-Jean, but people call me SJ," the blonde said.

"I'm Judith-Danielle, but people call me JD," the brunette said.

"Good for you," Kalitza said, not bothering to look at them.

"I like these girls," Luke said to Kalitza.

"Then go marry them," Kalitza shrugged.

"Are you jealous?" Luke smirked.

"Not even close," Kalitza responded with a serious and plain tone.

"Fuck it," Luke smirked. 'Wait what?' Luke thought,'I'm so stupid.'

* * *

**Luke's POV**

After a few minutes, they dropped me off at the building where I live. Kalitza said she lived in one of those penthouse buildings like where I live down the block, so we live pretty close to each other. I went up the elevator and saw Jessie and Emma watching a chick flick in the living room since the screening room TV broke

"Hey Luke, Hey Ravi," Jessie murmured not taking her eyes off the screen. Oh fuck. I was too caught up with Kalitza I forgot to get Ravi.

"Hello Jessie," I said in my awesome impersonation of Ravi,"I'm going to got feed Mrs. Kippling."

"Yeah yeah go ahead," my distracted nanny said.

"See ya babe," I said in my regular voice and went upstairs. I laid down undone bed and though how I would get Kalitza. She isn't easy. The other new girls wouldn't even last a day. Ugh! Thinking is so hard! I'm going to play video games. I played for a while until Jessie burst in my room...and tripped over a basketball.

"Agh," Jessie said and stood up in a messy fashion,"you left Ravi at school! I can't believe you would lie like that! Wait, I believe you would but like yeah... Oh what am I saying! I'm going to your school to pick him up. Behave!" She stormed off with me thinking about all the pranks I could do... nah. Mom and Dad are coming home tomorrow. Wouldn't want to get in trouble. After half an hour, I could hear Jessie and Ravi talking downstairs. I went to the staircase to listen.

"Jessie," Ravi said in his accent,"I swear. There was a ghost looking right at me!"

"Ghost don't exist Ravi," Jessie explained,"probably just a dream because you were asleep."

"I wasn't asleep! I was knocked out by that ghost," Ravi claimed.

"Ravi," Jessie said,"You're just sad and are imagining things because you have been forgotten. I should know."

"Oh hi brother who forget me and left me at school all alone," Ravi said as he saw me.

"Common Ravi," I rolled my eyes,"You can make it alone to the bus without... oh yeah huh."

"Exactly!" Ravi said.

"Luke," Jessie asked,"how did you even forget Ravi? Looks like I'll be picking im up from now on."

"He met a girl," Emma came out of the kitchen. STUPID EMMA! I immediately went down the stairs and walked up to them.

"Another girl! Luke common," Jessie said.

"Somebody's jealous," I smirked.

"Here's pictures of them together," Emma said and showed us a slide of pictures on her iPad. There were pictures of me and Kalitza walking in the hall, eating together alone at lunch, and on the bus.

"The fuck? The pictures on the bus are taken from behind... wait... SJ and JD took the pictures," I said as I realized something.

"NO CURSING!" Jessie yelled.

"Congratz Luke," Emma said,"you solved a mystery."

"Haha," Zuri came out of the kitchen and started laughing to exaggeratedly if you ask me,"Luke is actually thinking."

"I know right," Jessie said."Anyways, don't tell your parents about Ravi staying at school." We all shrugged since we knew about the nanny cam.

* * *

The next day, I waited by Kalitza's new locker, but I told everyone who asked why I couldn't be next to my locker. Yup, got the secretaries to change that smelly kid's locker with Kalitza.

"Hey Luke," Stella greeted as she continued walking.

"Hey," I said softly. I'm a ladies man, cuz common, who can't resist me, but for sure, I will never get back together with Stella again. She's too... possessive. Every time I looked at a girl, she'd slap me. Common, I'm Luke Ross, a lady's man, I can't ever be in a strict relationship.

"Move retard," Kalitza said as she interrupted my thoughts. I was right in front of her locker.

"Make me," I smirked. Kalitza got the collar of shirt and pulled me in. Our lips were inches apart. I almost thought she was going to kiss me at the spot, but she instead shoved me to the side and opened her locker like nothing ever happened. Inside, she already had posters of singers. Especially Brynt Bentley. (Star: I just made a celebrity up) "You in love with Brynt Bentley or what?"

"We're good friends," Kalitza shrugged,"jealous?"

"Maybe. Anyways, how do you know him?"

"My dad's a movie and music producer. He basically discovered him. We were also childhood friends."

"Oh." The bell rang a few seconds later and the class was on the other side, so it was a long walk.

"Did you see the pictures on Facebook that SJ and JD post online?" Kalitza suddenly said.

"Yup, I look fucking sexy."

"Not even close."

"Wait...how do you have them as friends on Facebook already."

"I'm a famous producer's daughter, the whole fucking school added me already. I just accepted everyone though. Every person I don't add, I get a rumor on how I act superior to others and other fake shit."

"I understand ya'. I really do. I'm also really sexy so girls all over me." Kalitza just rolled her eyes. I would have told her that's she's pretty or something, but I didn't. "So you do the homework for Leffer?"

"You're gonna copy me huh?"

"Yup."

"Too bad, spent all day thinking and playing Gem Hunter."

"Marry me."

"Eww no, boys have cooties."

"You know you love me."

"Whatever."

"What were you thinking in?"

"Stuff."

"Me?"

"Not much."

"So you did think of me."

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't."

"What were you thinking."

"You have a huge zit on the side of your forehead."

"Good way to ruin the mood."

* * *

During lunch, SJ and JD dragged Kalitza away. I went with my usual friends.

"Ay Luke," my friend ,Irving, greeted me. My other friends also said 'hi' and we started eating. "So you gonna break her heart?"

"Of course, duh. She's just playing hard to get. Really hard to get," I responded.

"I'll buy you a new video game if you break her heart by the end of the month." Irving told me.

"Deal. Why so determined?" I asked

"Cuz she didn't accept my friend request," Irving noted.

"Check your notifications," I said. Irving took out his phone and checked.

"Oh... well a deal is a deal. If you don't break her heart by the end of the month, you give me 50 bucks."

"Fine then," I agreed.

* * *

**Kalitza's POV**

I was stuck at a lunch table with SJ and JD. Not to be mean, they're really cool, but I prefer hanging out with Luke. I know his history, and I'm interested in his next move. Mission is too reject him. I'm not spoiled in my choice in guys, but I won't ever date a player. I refuse to be one of his girls.

"Stop thinking in Luke," JD told me.

"Let her, they'd make a cute couple," SJ said.

"I know they would," JD agreed,"but then again, she'd just be another of his girls."

"Don't worry, I'm not stupid," I said,"I refuse to be one of his girls."

"What if you're just his girl. Not one of them," SJ challenged me.

"Mweh," I shrugged.

"Okay girl," SJ started,"we need to get rid of you're nasty habit of shrugging." I just smirked and shrugged again, knowing how much both of them hated it. I love annoying people.

* * *

After school, I went up the elevator and into the penthouse. My little brother and sister ,who are twins, were watching TV.

"Hi Kalie," my sister greeted me in her cute little voice. Yes, people called me Kalie for short, only at home though. I make everyone call me Kalitza at school.

"Hi Kharly," I told her and hung up my coat on the coat rack. I went up to them and gave them each a kiss.

"Eww," my little brother made a face.

"Be quiet Kharlos," I rolled my eyes,"you know you love me." Great. I'm acting like Luke now. "Wheres Kevin?" I asked for my older brother.

"Maybe still at school," Kharly said and tilted her head to the right side.

"Maybe with his new girlfriend," Kharlos said and tilted his head to the left. Like I had my habit of shrugging, the twins tilted their head to the side. We heard the elevator open.

"Hey angels," Kevin greeted us. Looks like somebody is in a really, really, really good mood.

"Why being nice? Let me guess, you met a girl?" I questioned.

"Exactly. Remember I started my school with Kandace and Kendra a week earlier than you should have and the younger twins and Kendrick still have until next week," Kevin said while rubbing his imaginary beard,"giving me time to get a date earlier than you." That was Kevin's habit since he was little, touching his imaginary beard. Kandace was Kevin's twin. Yes, there's two sets of twins in this family. That's why we are eight going on to nine kids. My dad is a famous and snotty producer, but he's loyal to his family. All of us are from the same parents. Who knows about later though. I hope we stay this way forever though. Mom, she loves kids. She said she always wanted to be like those happily ever afters where the queen and king have like twelve kids. That's exactly what it means. We are going to be twelve kids whose names start with K and middles name that start with C. Just just my mom's name is Karol Cindy and my dad's name is Kaleb Carter. We are one epic family.

First it's our oldest sister in college, Katherine Cristine. Her habit is twirling her hair around her finger, which explains why she _needs _it to be long. She decided to follow my mom's footsteps in fashion designing. Hey, my mom isn't an interested person who married dad for the money. She had a tiny business and dad hired her personally without her expecting it. Then they fell in love, stuff happen, and yeah...

After Katherine is Kendra Cindonna. She's a Junior (11th grade) in high school right now. She's one of my favorite siblings actually. I have many reasons, but the main reason is cuz' she gives out awesome advice! Her habit is biting her nails since they grow freaking fast.

Third are the twins Kevin Chris and Kandace Carrie. They are freshman (9th grade), which means they are a year older than me, you know Kevin's habit and Kandace's habit is standing on one foot like a bird when they go to sleep. Kandace is hardly ever home, but when she is, she's always online. Kevin is outgoing but not too much. He stays home a lot and spends time talking with me or playing with the twins. To be honest, I prefer Kevin.

After them is me. I'm in eighth grade right now... you don't need to know my middle name. My parents decided to experiment giving me a name they made up. They are wonderful. (Sarcasm). My habit is shrugging.

Until my brother after me, Kevin was the only boy. When our little brother Kendrick Clark was born, Kevin got rid of the title 'only boy'. Kendrick is eight right now, so I was about 5 when he was born, and the older twins were 6. He's a trouble maker but he's pretty smart.

After my brother Kendrick, are the younger twins. Kharly Chamomile and Kharlos Chad who are five. I freaking love Kharly, she's so cute and chubby. Even though like the rest of us, will be extremely thin when they grow up, even mom whose pregnant _always _kept her model figure. Kharlos is so whiny and spoiled so yeah. He isn't exactly my favorite. Though his curly long hair is to die for. So are his chubby rosy cheeks.

Right now my mom is 8 and a half months pregnant. Almost due, I hated the fact that we had to move right now. I'm used to moving all over the place, but with with mom pregnant. Seriously!? Dad is Dad. They won't tell us what the baby is though. I have a feeling it's another set of twins though. Why? Because she has the same stomach of when she was pregnant with the twins and not with Kendrick. Yay. More siblings. (Sarcasm.)

* * *

**Luke's POV**

I laid down in my bed bored. Wait... I got Kalitza's number! I dialed her number and she answered.

"Hello?" a person asked.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"Who's me? Kharly, Kharlos, cover your ears... okay good. Who the fuck are you?! You can take them down now. Take them down. You can uncover your ears now!" I heard some voices in the back ground.

"Kalitza?" I asked.

"Luke?" she asked.

"Yeah it's me," I answered.

"Wait, let me go to another room. There nosy ears in here," she told me.

"You're so mean," I heard a guy's voice in the back ground. I waited a while until she answered again.

"Hello? You still there Luke?"

"Yup. Who was the guy in the background?"

"My brother."

"Oh yeah huh, your parents have like 20 kids."

"Hey it's only 8 going onto 9... or 10."

"Wow. You only have three brothers huh?"

"Yup, it's like 5 girls."

"In my family it's only 4 kids. 2 boys, 2 girls... oh and a lizard."

"Don't you have a nanny or something?"

"Yeah... who's the stalker now."

"Mweh."

"You just shrugged didn't you."

"Where's the camera?"

"I can tell you did. I know you that much."

"Yeah, sure."

"So you want to go to the park?"

"That's random... I ain't saying no though."

"Friday after school?"

"Sure, why not." A huge smile appeared on my face after she agreed, yup. Guess who's getting a new game.

* * *

Star: Well. This is the LONGEST CHAPTER EVER WRITTEN! In my history of being a writer. I feel like I'm writing about the Kardashians xD Hope you guys like it. Reviews or not I get your views. I give out shout outs and virtual cookies for people that review though. Don't worry, Jessie didn't make them.

Jessie: HEY! That is not nice! I have you know I was the head chef in the Little Troops -ten minutes later- I have gotten numerous awards-

Lilly: SHUT UP! PREGNANT HAND HERE!

Jessie: Sheesh.

Lilly: Though I am craving that Sweat Salad you talked about tell me all about it.

Jessie: -starts giving recipe-

Star: Um... I like chips. WITHOUT SWEAT Dx

~Star out


	2. Chapter 2 Luke Is Changing Slowly

Star: Hey! Star here! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I really enjoy writing about this story. It's fun for me. I won't put it in my responsibilities like my other stories, I'll just write whenever I feel like it. I'll try to make each chapter 3k-4k words, if that makes up for it. I'm used to 1k or 2k. Hardly ever more. So yeah. They'll only be shorter if I'm in a rush, or longer if your reviews -hint hint- ask for more or if I'm in a happy week and my P.E teacher isn't being a bitch. Either way-

Lilly: ON WITH LE CHAPTER!

Star: Yeah. Oh, I do not own Jessie or its characters or any other trademarks mentioned. I'm just a lonely girl with nothing better to do but dread P.E. and Math while avoiding homework and eating chips. Um... I like chips

Lilly: Start the damn story already.

Star: Fine but just remember that I am your controller and I get to do whatever I want I do not take orders from a- HEY LILLY!

Lilly: -listening to music- HEY JESSIE! HEY JESSIE!

Star: To stop the suffering, on with the story!

Thanks for reviewing! I respond to reviews so yeah...

**xxUnicornQueenxx: Thank you! I'm so glad you liked it c: Hope you enjoy this one as well.**

* * *

**Normal POV  
**_Thursday... which is a few days later  
_

Jessie was in the kitchen waiting for the cookies to fully bake.

"OMG! Jessie! The biggest miracle happened!" Emma came yelling in the kitchen.

"You won't believe it!" Zuri came behind her.

"What?" Jessie asked.

"Luke actually took a shower, and nobody had to drag him," Emma squealed excitingly

"Oh my biscuits! Get the physiologist's number!" Jessie responded in shock.

"I think it's because of that girl," Emma said,"word has it that Luke and her are like best friends right now."

"Maybe Luke is having his first real crush," Jessie suggested.

"Yeah sure," Zuri said and rolled her eyes,"Luke is "friends" with a girl."

"Well the certainly aren't going out," Emma said,"if not, it'd be all over the place."

"Who is she anyways?" Jessie asked. Both Emma and Zuri gasped.

"What! What! How can you not know who she is?" Zuri yelled as if it were so obvious.

"It's Kalitza Cashmeraston! Like, hello! Dad and her dad are working on a movie together right now," Emma explained.

"No way! Isn't she from the family with like 20 kids?" Jessie asked.

"8 on to 9 to be accurate," Emma said.

"Man, I can barley manage four. Imagine their nanny," Jessie said.

"Actually, their mom is a stay at home mom and she designs things for her fashion label at home. I have most of her collection for this season. It is FABU!" Emma chimed.

"Huh, interesting. Poor her, all those kids," Jessie gave out a sigh.

"So you're saying we're too much to handle," Zuri asked.

"No, no, not at all, just that-"

"Mhm," Zuri responded and snapped her fingers,"I need to go. I have a tea party with Chubby the Bear. You know how cranky he gets." Zuri walked off, and that left Emma and Jessie in the kitchen.

"THE COOKIES!" Jessie yelled and ran to the oven. She opened it and smoke came out. Jessie started coughing uncontrollably while Emma was on her phone.

"Oh M gosh! Austin Moon is going out with Ally Dawson! Squee!" Emma squealed,"like finally!"

Emma then got really bored and went upstairs to apply another layer of lip gloss.

* * *

**Luke's POV**

"Man," I said to myself as I dried my hair with a towel,"this girl is gonna change me." I just got out of the shower, in pajama pants, and I'm was shirtless. (Star: Bad. Bad perverted teenage girls with hormones. Bad.) All of the sudden my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Luke," I heard Kalitza's voice.

"Ooooo!" I heard a very loud little kid in the background,"Kalie has a boyfriend!"

"SHUT UP KENDRICK!" Kalitza yelled so loud, I had to pull my phone apart from my ear.

"Yo 'Kalie'? You there?" I asked.

"Wait a second," she said and I heard steps,"okay. Hi."

"Hey 'Kalie'."

"Never call me Kalie again!"

"How about this, I call you Kalitza at school and Kalie anywhere else."

"Whatever. Anyways, I wanted to tell you that I can't go to the park with you tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"Cuz Dad is coming for a few days and we're going to his friend's house to eat."

"Oh that stinks. Hey random fact, I'm shirtless. Hello?... Hello?" Yup. Kalie hung up on me. (Star: From now on, I'll be writing Kalitza as Kalie. Sorry for the change. It's easier though.)

* * *

We were all in the living room waiting for Mom and Dad again. They couldn't made it a few days ago,so they are coming today. I hope. The elevator suddenly opened and Zuri ran up to Mom.

"Mommy!" Zuri said and ran into Mom's arms"How's my special little princess," Mom greeted her.

"Hello Mr. Daddy and Mrs. Mommy," Ravi said with his hands behind his back.

"How's Mrs. Kippling?" Dad asked him.

"Same, eating crickets like there's no tomorrow," Ravi responded.

"Hey Emma," Mom said with Zuri in her arms as she stepped out of the elevator,"I got you some new dresses."

"OMG! To my room!" Emma said and dragged Mom and Zuri to her room. Dad got a new football out of his bag and passed it to me.

"Thanks Dad! I needed one, Mrs. Chesterfield popped the last one with her heel," I told him. Dad checked his watch.

"Oops. Gotta go to the office, see you boys later," Dad said and went on the elevator. When the elevator closed, I rolled my eyes. Once again, they come, they leave. At least he'll be back later. Ravi went upstairs, and I followed behind. I laid back on my undone bed, feeling bored. I got an idea.

* * *

"Hey Lu- Holy biscuits! What happened to your room... it's... clean," Jessie yelled and watched every single part carefully. "Man, that girl is changing you big time."

"What? What girl?" I asked.

"Kalitza, she has totally changed you," Jessie told me,"she's coming over tomorrow. Can't wait to meet her."

"Woah woah woah woah! What do you mean she's coming tomorrow?" I asked her nervously. What? Kalie is coming over? No! We were going to the park and hang out. I was going to ask her out.

"Yeah, the Cashmeraston's are coming over tomorrow. Every single one," Jessie made a traumatized face.

"Well Bertram is going to have fun cooking," I said,"now get out."

"Hey, I am your nanny and you treat me with respect," Jessie snapped her fingers and walked out, stumbling on her feet. I rolled my eyes and called Kalie.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey it's Luke," I responded.

"Wait a second," I heard her walk,"okay. What's up?"

"You do know you are coming to my house for your dad's friends' dinner."

"Shut. Up."

"It's true. I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Dude. We go to the same school. You saw me today."

"I know Kalie. Like common, can't a guy miss his girl."

"I'm not your girl you dumb ass."

"I know you want to be."

"Screw you."

"Whatever. So you did the homework for Leffer?"

"We had homework for her?"

"Yeah... How is it that I remember but you don't?"

"I dunno."

"You shrugged again didn't you?"

"Where's the camera."

"I just know you that well."

"I have to go do homework, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Kalie."

"Bye."

* * *

**Kalie's POV  
**

I just finished my homework and was in my room. Kharly walked in.

"Hey Kharly," I told her. Kharly walked over to me and sat on my bed.

"Is it true you have a boyfriend?" Kharly suddenly said.

"What? No!"

" hen why do you always talk with that boy Luke?"

"Cuz' we're friends."

"Just friends?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay then." Kharly tilted her head to the right a bit, got up, and left. Wow. My siblings think I like Luke now. Weird people.

* * *

_Next day at school..._

I was at my locker when SJ walks up to me... she's alone.

"Hey Kailtza," the blonde greeted me with a smile.

"Hey SJ, where's JD?"

"She's absent today."

"Who do you hang out with when she isn't here?"

"With my twin sister ,Daisy-Jina, but people call her DJ."

"You have a twin sister?"

"Yup. We don't have any classes together since she's smarter than me. So that's why I'm going to bug you all day."

"Yay... (sarcasm)."

"So where's Luke?"

"I dunno. I'm not a stalker, he is."

"Here I am," Luke said and walked up to us,"I missed you Kal-itz-a." He separated my name in syllables.

"Yeah sure, whatever," I rolled my eyes.

"I really did, you know what I was thinking last night," Luke suddenly said.

"I'm gonna go with DJ," SJ said nervously and walked away.

"What were you thinking-gosh, if you were thinking nasty shit-" I started saying until he cut me off.

"Haha no, I was thinking how pretty you were."

"Spit it out Ross."

"I'm serious. What? Guy has never told ya you're pretty before?"

"Yes, but like common. You, tell a girl she's pretty? I'd expect you to call a girl hawt or something."

"You don't know me," Luke told me.

"I hope I do." Before it all goes down.

* * *

"Hey let me copy your homework," Luke whispered to me in last period, Mrs. Heavensbird. I passed him my homework page and he began copying it.

"Miss Cashmeraston and Mr Ross, no copying homework!" the yelled. She took away the pages and put them in the shredding machine.

"Damn, teacher ain't feeling pretty nice today," I mumbled.

"What did you say?" Mrs. Heavensbird asked.

"You look really pretty today," I said.

"Oh... well thank you, but you both still get 0's on this assignment," she told us and walked away. She continued telling us other things until the bell rang.

"Hey Kalie," Luke whispered to me," come with me." I shrugged and followed him out of the classroom. We went out of the school building and in to the New York city streets. We continued walking for a while in silence.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him.

"Trust me Kalie," he said and reached for my hand. I quickly put my hand in my pocket to avoid him grabbing him. I could feel him roll his eyes. We stopped in front of this path and he covered my eyes with his hands.

"What are you doing," I asked as I shuddered, for his warm presence behind me made feel weird.

"Just walk," Luke said to me. We continued walking for a few more second until he uncovered my eyes. The sight was beautiful. It was the lake with swans all over the place.

"Holy fudge," I murmured.

"I heard you have a soft spot for swans... sheesh, didn't expect you to be that in to them," he told me.

"You're a fucking stalker. Anyways, thanks for bringing me here," I told him. I walked up to the lake, but I kept my distance from the swans.

"Your welcome. Can I get something from this?" Luke asked. I thought for a second.

"I'll playfully punch you in the chest as if we were friends."

"Kiss me."

"I'll give you a hug."

"Be my girlfriend."

"Take the hug or leave it."

"I'll take the hug." I went up to him and gave him a hug. He wasn't that taller than me since I'm pretty tall, so I rested my neck on his shoulder. I heard a flash but ignored it, this moment felt perfect. Not real though. I know he doesn't mean anything... or does he? Mweh. -Mental shrug-. Suddenly, my phone range.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Kalie it's Kharlos," my little brother said.

"What wrong baby boy?" I asked him. Luke snickered a bit, but I made him shut up with one of my glares.

"Come home already," Kharlos whined.

"Why? Did something happen?" I asked.

"Mommy-"

"What's wrong with Mom?!" I yelled in panic.

"Nothing, but she's in the shower and you know how long she takes," he responded.

I gave out a sigh of relief and spoke again,"I'm on the other side of the city right now, I'll see when I could go."

"Are you with your boyfriend?" Kharlos asked. Gosh, I'm going to slaughter and murder these little innocent creatures that I love so darn much, but I won't because we we're famous.

"LUKE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I yelled at him, forgetting Luke was with me.

"So him name is Luke huh..." Kharlos teased. I can tell he just titled his head to the left.

"I'll see you at home," I muttered and hung up. I turned to the said and Luke scared me. "Fuck! I forgot you were here."

"So your siblings think we're dating now huh? I need to friend them," Luke smirked.

"Oh shut up and let's go home," I rolled my eyes with a red face.

* * *

**Luke's POV  
**

"So how was it?" Emma asked me as I entered the penthouse.

"She's not my girlfriend yet," I rolled my eyes,"thanks for your stupid little plan anyways. She loved it."

"Hey," Emma pouted,"I'm only helping you get this girl because you actually like a girl for once. Heck, you're acting different too. You just said thank you!" I just went upstairs. What does she mean actually like a girl for once? Heck, I'm only trying to get Kalie for that new game. I doubt I'll ever be anything more than a couple for one week with Kalie. As I went upstairs, I ran into Mom.

"Oh Luke, try to shower, the Cashmerastons are coming over for dinner," she said. I nodded and went upstairs to shower. Emma is right, I am acting different. When I got out of the shower, I put on a plaid shirt with a vest over it. I could care less about what I'm wearing. Mom came in the room and looked at my outfit.

"No, no, no Luke. Wear you're tux. We aren't going to eat here, we're going to a restaurant. We changed the plans last minute," Mom said.

"But Mom!"

"Luke, do you honestly all of us are going to fit here?" she asked.

"No," I rolled my eyes.

"Exactly. Anyways the restaurant has dress code, so wear your tux," she ordered and walked out. Yay. Classy clothes. (Sarcasm). I put on the damn tux, and went downstairs. Man? They call this dinner? It only 6PM. Zuri had a fluffy pink dress on, Ravi had an orange tux on, and Emma had this red dress on that reached a little above her knees, which is too short for Emma. Dad was ranting about it already.

"I think it's too short," Dad said.

"Common Dad," Emma said,"it is fa-bu."

"I agree," Mom said,"it is totally gorgeous."

"Fine then, let it be," Dad said. All of the sudden, his phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, okay then. Thanks for picking us up. We're on our way. See ya," Dad said. "Okay guys, there's a limo downstairs waiting for us. Let's go." Dad picked up Zuri and we all started going to the elevator. Jessie walked in with us.

"Sorry, date with Tony," she said. We all squashed in.

"Luke," Jessie whispered,"stop touching my butt."

"It isn't me," I said. We looked down. Freaking Mrs. Kipling had to come and be a lesbo today, didn't she? Once we arrived to the bottom floor, Jessie went to Toby and I gave him a glare. We just continued walking outside and saw a huge limo outside. A guy opened it and we got inside. Well, my parents went to the front, and the rest of us and Kippling stayed behind. I was the last one inside and I sat next to the door. The seats were alined against the walls of the limos except where the doors were located. I looked up and right in the seat in front of me was Kalie.

She had her eyes closed and was looking down. I guess she was asleep. Already? They live down the block. She looked hawt... actaully, she looked gorgeous. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and curled. She had a sleeveless frilly short dress with green and white frills with ruffles at the bottom.

"Stop staring at my sister," a chubby little girl that was across from Kalie told me.

"I'm not staring at her," I claimed.

"That's what they all say," she said and tilted her head to the right... or was it to the left? Man I need to learn left and right.

"We're watching you," another little boy that looked like the girl said and tilted his head to the left... or right. All I know it was the opposite direction from the girl. I looked at the rest of Kalie's siblings. She had a lot. Eight of them I think? There was a girl in the corner texting, there was another girl that was also texting, a boy around Zuri's age was playing a PSP, the two little kids stared at me with their head tilted different directions, and there was this guy that was way too close to Emma if you ask me. Kalie, she was just taking a nap.

"What is she doing?" Zuri asked as she observed Kalie.

"Taking a quick nap, the restaurant is in another city, this is going to be a real long trip," the kid around Zuri's age said, not looking up from the PSP.

"Ugh, I knew I should have brought Chums," Zuri rolled her eyes and started playing with the end of her dressed.

"What is that?" the little girl asked, tilting her head and looked at Kippling.

"I know, what is it? A dinosaur?" the little boy asked and tilted his head the opposite direction.

"It is a lizard," Ravi explained. The little kids stared in awe. I looked back at Kalie and noticed that there was another boy sitting next to her. Wait? Kalie only had three brothers. The boy next to Emma, the one playing the video games, and the little boy are clearly her brothers since they all have the same... everything. This guy had fancy blonde hair and had a white tux on. I didn't like him already.

* * *

We've been in here for almost 30 minutes and the restaurant is still one hour away. Well, I guess this is why we left at 6. Next time, we might as well fly to France for sushi! Or was that Rome that sells sushi? I'm not sure right now. I doubt I'll ever be. Suddenly, we stopped in front of this huge mansion and dropped off the boy.

"Bye Damion," the girl in the corner said.

"Bye ladies and gentlemen, see you all later," he said and got off. Good. Didn't want to see his stupid fancy face anyways. When the door shut close, Kalie stood up straight, awake. She rubbed her eyes and looked confusedly at Emma who was somewhat across from her. She then turned and saw Zuri, Ravi, and her eyes finally landed on me. She was wide awake now.

"Sissy," the little girl spoke, then tilted her head, and looked at me,"that weird boy has been staring at you the whole time." I heard snickers from the two girls that were on their phone, and Emma's little friend was wide awake and alert. I swear I felt my face turn red.

"What? Carly, I just woke up from my nap, don't start me off with a weird question," Kalie said and rolled her eyes.

"Okay," the little girl ,'Carly' said. (Star: I put Kharly as Carly because Luke doesn't know how they are truly spelled. Yes, I'm a complicated author, forgive me.) The girls in the back started talking openly about some sort of Arturo Fateli shoes whatever they're called, and Emma started fan girling with them. They started having an open conversation about shoes that was very loud, but I didn't pay attention. All of the sudden Emma's little friend brought up Coach and they got louder. Zuri asked the boy playing the PSP a question ,which I didn't hear, and they started taking. Carly asked Ravi a question about Kippling and the which I suppose are twins kids and Ravi started talking about reptiles. I looked at Kalie and she scooted over, so I could sit next to her. I sat down next to her, but nobody noticed. Never thought I'd say this, but thank the world for questions.

"Hey Kalie," I said as I felt our shoulders touch since I assumed the seat was small.

"Hey Luke. Don't you look nice today," she told me and yawned at the end. I guess she was taken by the power of tiredness that she put her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you beautiful," I smiled. She shrugged a bit and rolled her eyes at the same time. "So why take a nap?"

"Cuz you saw that boy next to me?" she asked and I nodded. "Well he talks to me a lot, so I fell asleep, so I could avoid him until we dropped him off."

"Why was he with you guys in the first place?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Ooo. Somebody's jealous," she smirked.

I rolled my eyes at her,"Not even." I was though. This was my game (literally) and nobody was going to take it.

"He was with us cuz he and his mom went to visit my mom. His mom forgot him at our house -again- and yeah," Kalie explained and yawned.

"Still sleepy?" I asked her. She nodded. "Lay your head down on my lap," I said. She shrugged and she did. She stretched her legs out on the rest of the seat and started to drift off to sleep. I've never done anything like this before with a girl. She is hard to get, but maybe tonight I can convince her to go out with me.

All of the sudden I realize something. The seat was big enough for us not to be touching. She sat that close next to me on purpose!

* * *

Star: Shorter chapter than the last one. Forgive me, it just turned exactly 12 and it's a school night. Sorry. Plus, if I continued it to the dinner, it would have been too long and I would have nothing to write on the next one. So yeah. -shrugs-

Lilly: Just say star out already!

Star: SHUT UP LILLY! Also wanted to let you know I write these chapters in advance, so by the time I post this, this chapter will be weeks old already. It's good for me because I can go back and change it whenever I want. Yay! Anyways, Kalie's dress looks like Avril Lavigne's dress in her music video "Alice". Except Kalie's is sleeveless and short.

Lilly: Star out right now?

Star: Oh! I you guys life Shake it Up and are a Rogan, Dece, Tynka, and Deucina fan go check out my story 'What If' on my profile. I like it lots. I hope you guys do too ^.^

Lilly: JUST SAY STAR OUT AND SHUT UP!

~Star out

(-_- Freaking hands)


	3. Chapter 3 Dinner With the Ross Family

Star: Hey. Star here. I hope you enjoy this story like I enjoy writing it. Even though it isn't in my responsibilities, I haven't forgotten about it. It's just too awesome. I hope you like it. It's fun for me and I bet it ain't fun waiting for you. Once again, this story is just for me enjoyment. I hope you like it

Lilly: So who here likes doughnut holes? If you have some , give them to me. Make sure the fell in soap first!

Star: Pregnant hands. -eye roll-

Lilly: I'm being very serious. I really am. O.O -creepy face-

Star: Okaay...I don't own Jessie or characters etc.

Lilly: Or dignity.

Star: SHUT UP LILLY! Billy! Come get your wife!

Billy: Let's go home.

Lilly: We are home. We're her hands. She can't get rid of us no matter what -evil laugh-

Star: FML!

Billy: I love that website! Thanks for reviewing!

**WinterFairy7337: Thank you :)**

**Guest 3/31/13: I'm glad you liked it. c:**

**lemonhead45: Awe ^.^ Thank you! I hope you like this chapter, too.**

**Guest 4/2/13: I have something ALMOST like that up my sleeve. Except it's in a hotel... ENJOY :D**

* * *

**Kalitza's POV.**

I honestly didn't know what I was doing. When I'm sleepy, I do the stupidest things. Maybe that's why when I woke up I had my head on Luke's lap. I think I only slept for another thirty minutes and that's it. Yay thirty more minutes in this stupid limo. (Sarcasm.) Luke wouldn't stop smiling when I woke up. I checked my face, my hair, but nothing.

"Why so happy?" I asked him.

"You slept on my lap in public and didn't argue about it," he said. I rolled my eyes at him and looked around. I don't think anyone was paying attention. Kharly, Kharlos, that little girl, and Indian boy who I think was Luke's brother sister were asleep. Kendrick was freaking locked in another dimension called his PSP, and the rest were partying with the disco lights. Damn. Everyone here is a heavy sleeper. That's why I didn't sleep til the end, I'm not a heavy sleeper.

"Ugh. Only thirty more minutes," I whined and kicked the seat.

"Calm down. I'm here," Luke told me. I ignored him just looked at the high school students. Please tell me that blonde chick ,who is one of Luke's sister, is not Kevin's girl-friend. It will just be totally weird. I just don't understand how life brought me near Luke. Damn you life. Kendra was talking about the time she met a whole bunch of designers in some sort of fashion convention. Weird teenage girls. I honestly never felt like any other girl. I cared the way I dressed, just didn't empathize it. Kendra and Kandace though, even Kevin... gosh they're obsessed with dressing up. They follow my mom's footsteps in fashion, but I follow my dad's footsteps. I prefer the big screen over a magazine.

"Hey Kevin," I got my brother's attention," where are we going to go?"

"Marzo Le Zua," Kevin told me.

"No way," the blonde chick squealed with excitement.

"Oh heck yes," Kevin nodded at her. She liked Kevin. No denying it. Kevin is popular with the ladies, but he isn't a player unlike Luke Ross over here. Kevin is sincere and is a sweetheart. Every single one of his girlfriends _always_ say he's handsome. He's freakishly tall at 5'9, had mid-length curly brown hair that shines, and his sense in fashion is incredible. Girls will just faint over him. They they find out who our parents are, they now die.

"How many siblings do you have?" Kandace asked the blonde chick.

"It's four of us. Zuri, Ravi, Luke over there and me, Emma," she said. This gigantic lizard that I have no idea where it came from growled. "Oh, also Mrs. Kippling."

"Where did that come from?" I asked.

"Um... gigantic lizard. How the heck do you miss it?" Luke asked in shock.

"There's a lizard here?" Kevin asked and noticed the lizard.

"Oh yeah... Kevin and Kalitza have a very... not working attention span," Kandace said.

"Whatever," Kevin said and stuck out his tongue.

"Very mature Kevin very mature," Kandace rolled her eyes.

"Do all of your names start with 'K'?" Luke asked.

"Yup," Kendra said to him and started pointing to us as she said our names," I'm Kendra, that's Kandace, that's Kevin, that's Kalitza, there's Kendrick, Kharly and Kharlos whose name have a 'Kh'. Random fact. We also have an older sister whose in college and her name is Katherine."

"So it's Carly spelled K-h-arly and Carlos spelled K-h-arlos?" Emma asked. Kendra just nodded.

"Also, all of our middle names start with 'C'," Kevin said.

"Shut up Kevin," Kendra and I yelled.

"Why are they mad?" Emma asked.

"Because they have the most embarrassing middle names... evah," Kevin said and made a weird voice at the 'evah'.

"What are they?" Luke asked. I'm not going to tell strangers my middle name... or Luke. Fuck no. The things he will do. Probably black mail me or something. Yeah... I'm exaggerating. Though seriously, my middle name is crazier than Kendra's that is Cindonna.

"You don't need to know," Kendra and I glared at him. I think that shut him up.

"So all of your initials are K.C?" Emma asked. We all nodded. We continued talking until we finally arrived at the fucking restaurant. We woke up the younger kids, battled Kendrick off his game, and got off. Time to go eat. In a very extravagant way with another family. That includes Luke. This is going to be a very long night.

* * *

**Luke's POV**

We all sat down on a really huge table that fit all of us and Kippling. I pushed and shoved to sit next to Kalie, but Kalie sat next to her mom with Kharly next her with Kharlos on the side. They are some really scary kids for some chubby ones. I ended up sitting right in front of her and in between Zuri and Ravi. Mom was seated next to Zuri with Dad next to her. The Cashmeraston couple was on the other side of our parents. Our parents started talking except Kalie's mom.

"Kalie, did you take a nap again?" she asked her and stared at the hair.

Kalie shrugged,"What else was I going to do?"

"Oh I don't know, think in baby names?" she said and tapped Kalie's nose. I can tell Kalie hates getting her nose tapped just by looking at her expression after her mom tapped her nose and turned around. I smirked at her and she stuck out her tongue.

"Oh I never presented you my kids," Dad said and looked at us,"That's Zuri, Luke, Ravi, and Emma." Emma was next to Ravi and on her other side was Kevin. What's up with them? Maybe they know each other from school or something. They look the same age.

"Next to Karol is Kalitza, then Kharly and Kharlos, who are twins, then Kendrick, Kendra,and Kandace and Kevin, who are also twins," Kalie's dad presented them. A few minutes later, a waitress came to talk to us and annoy us.

"Hi, I'm Diana, and I'll be your waitress today," the hot blonde spoke. She had a very revealing uniform. She gave us all menus and left. I decided what I was going to order and looked up at Kalie. She was helping Kharly and Kharlos chose the food even though they refused to get their help.

"How old is Zuri?" Kalie's mom asked my mom.

"She's eight," Mom told her.

"Don't forget the half," Zuri said.

"She's around Kendrick's age then," she said.

"What about those two little cuties?" Mom said and directed her head towards Kharly and Kharlos.

"They just turned five," Kalie's mom said. They started talking about them and forced Zuri and Kharly in a conversation. All of the sudden our moms come up with a brilliant idea since they want Kharly and Zuri to be friends.

"Hey Luke," Mom says,"switch seats with Kharly."

"Whatever," I told her, stood up, and went to the other side. I sat down and I could tell Kalie wasn't happy. Oh the fun I'm going to have with her under the table. (Star: They're 13, don't be perverts! It's only gonna be poking and shit like that.) The maid came and took our orders,gave us some drinks, and said the food would be here in a bit. LIES! That's what they all say. Kevin, Emma, Kendra, and Kandace were talking openly and so were our parents. Ravi started a conversation with Kharlos Kendrick I think about Kippling, and Zuri and Kharly were talking about dolls. Kalie and I just sat in an awkward silence. I decided to toy around with her since nobody was looking. I was especially scared of Kharlos and Kharly, but they were busy so why not? I put my hand Kalie's knee, and she turns a bit red. She puts her hands under the table and tried to push my hand off with her hands.

"Stop it," Kalie whispered.

"You know you like it," I whispered back.

"I'm serious dude. Stop it," she whispered harshly. I rolled my eyes and put my hands on top of the table. She relaxed a bit and took a sip from her drink. She looked so adorable. Wait... did I just think that? They are right, this girl is changing me. "What?" she asked as I stared at her.

"You look cute," I said with a smirk. What the fuck did I say. Kalie almost choked on her drink, but she calmed down. Kalie turned red and covered her face with her hand. I just smirked. I think she's falling for me. Hopefully. I really want that game.

* * *

**Kalie's POV  
**

Fucking Luke! Gosh, I was going to have such a hard time tonight. I have a feeling he has more up his sleeve. No matter how much his comments mean... No! I won't fall for him! I won't tonight or ever fall for Luke Ross. He's a player and I refuse to be one of his girls. I just won't. After half an hour or so the food finally came. Everyone ate in complete silence. It was so silent, I was creeped out. Weird people. I ate my food like whatever, but I could feel Luke's stare pierce my skull. I turned to the side a bit, and I made eye contact with him for a few seconds. Luke smirked, but I turned away and continued eating. Eventually, people started talking again. I finished eating and just relaxed while we waited for desert.

"So Kalitza," Luke's mom spoke to me,"can I call you Kalie?"

"Sure," I said with a smile. No matter how much I hate other famous people who think they can just intrude in my life, my parents force me to be nice to them.

"What grade are you in?" she asked me.

"I'm in eight grade," I responded.

"So you're Luke's age," she said.

"Yup," I nodded.

"Aww wouldn't you two make a cute couple," she said with a giggle. I will slaughter this woman.

"Not interested in dating," I said and then whispered to her,"but Kevin over there has his eyes set on Emma. Might be a couple over there." Good job Kalie. (No sarcasm.)

"Really?" she asked with an amused tone. I nodded and response. She looked to the side and started asking Mom things about Kevin.

"Mom is awesome," Luke said to me.

"No she's not," I rolled my eyes.

"Common. We would make a cute couple," Luke insisted. I just shrugged. Damn it Kalie! Don't shrug! It'll make him think you like him or something. The maid came and took our finished plates and replaced them with desert. Yay! Junk food! Finally! (Not sarcasm) I turned to Luke for a brief second and saw him staring into the waitress' boobs. I elbowed him and received a smirk in return."Jealous?"

"Oh whatever," I said in a low tone and started eating.

"Kalie likes chocolate cake... I'm putting that on my list," Luke said out loud, but low enough that only I heard him. I shrugged a bit cuz I really do and kept eating. After a while, I got up.

"I'm going to the restroom," I excused myself and went to the restroom. The restrooms were on the other side of the restroom and in front of this huge fountain. It was pretty awesome. After I go out of the restroom, I saw Luke in front of the fountain. I walked up to him.

"Hey Kalie," he said to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"What? I can't look at a fountain?"

"Oh whatever Ross."

"So you don't like it when people tickle your knee?"

"Not really."

"Not really? So you like it when I do it?"

"I didn't mean that at all. What the fuck are you talking about."

"We think alike but you don't realize it."

"Actually, I realize everything. I'm pretty sure we think differently."

"Realize everything? You couldn't even notice my freckles."

"I guess I didn't check you out. Easy as that."

"You did check me out at one time because then how do you know I have freckles?"

"Because you told me."

"Uh huh."

"I have never checked you out." I'm lying to him.

"Okay then you little shrugger."

"You're offensive."

"Why? Because I'm sexier than your little boyfriend Brynt Bentley?"

"You take that back! There is no man alive sexier than him!"

"Aw. Does Kalie have a crush."

"Maybe I do, and it's not on you."

"You know you're falling for me. Or better. You already did."

"Ew no. That's really gross."

"Even my mom said we should be together."

"Opinion. There are facts and opinions."

"It's a fact."

"Yes. It's a fact that there are facts and opinions."

"I mean it's a fact we'd make an awesome couple. Listen to my mom. "

"Luke, give it a rest. That was her opinion."

"What's your opinion?"

"I'd make a cute couple with Brynt Bentley."

"Change unsexy Brynt Bentley to ultra sexy Luke Ross and it's a fact."

"Nuh-uh. We'd be a horrible couple."

"No we wouldn't. Every couple is awesome if they have love."

"You haven't ever felt love Luke. Doubt you even know the meaning."

"Ain't my fault it isn't a vocabulary word."

"True. True." (Star: Don't tell my math teacher I said that!) "Haha. You said vocabulary fully and didn't shorten it into vocab."

"Weird. Maybe it's our love."

"Our? You're alone on this bro."

"So what? Instead of friend zone your bringing me into the bro zone?"

"Exactly."

"I smell incest."

"You are gross."

"You don't know your manners."

"I'm way more polite than you'll ever be."

"Then why is it that every time I compliment you, you don't say thank you."

"I dunno."

"Exactly Kalie. I think you owe me an apology kiss."

"Eww no. Boys have cooties."

"You're such a baby. You're my baby."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't belong to you?"

"Not much because you will eventually."

"I don't think so. I'm not falling for you."

"Well you fell straight to sleep on my lap."

"I was sleepy Ross. I do stupid things when I'm asleep. The seat was small as a plus."

"You don't think I noticed? I know that the seat was freaking huge and we both would have fit apart, but you chose to sit really close to me."

"You were the one that sat next to me."

"You were the one that told me to."

"You listened to me."

"What? How the fuck is it my fault. You forced me to."

"I did no such thing. I scooted over while looking at you. You got the wrong idea and thought I told you to sit next to me."

"How come you didn't say anything?"

"Because I know my manners."

"..."

"Wah-bam! I'm right and you are wrong."

"At least I'm right when I say that Brynt Bentley's voice is auto tuned."

"You did not just say that."

"I think I did just say that."

"You little bitch."

"Your little bitch."

"We don't own each other for the hundredth time."

"We will."

"No we won't."

"We. I like the sound of that. Kalie and Luke. Luke and Kalie."

"It sounds horrible."

"Opinion."

"Oh get your facts right you doof."

"Gasp. You called me a doof. Oooo, we got a bad ass over here."

"Don't you be checking out my ass."

"I didn't even refer to that smart ass."

"Here we go again you pervert."

"Hey, I'm a good man."

"Man? You're a freakin' idiotic boy."

"Like if you're grown up."

"I never said I was."

"Hey! You two, back to the table!" We turned around and saw Kharly and Kharlos tilting their heads in opposite directions and staring at me and Luke.

* * *

**Luke's POV  
**

"Go back to the table," Kalie told them,"I'm going in a bit."

"Yeah," I backed her up,"the adults are talking." Kharlos came up to me and stepped on my foot. Hard. I think their shoes are made out of steel because it hurt. A whole entire lot. "Oww!"

"Luke, let my handle the five year olds. They are too much for your "grown up" self," Kalie told me with an eye roll.

"That is your opinion," I said to her and looked at the younger twins who were getting talked to. I can tell they were not listening to Kalie because they kept glaring at me. I stuck my tongue out at them and they stuck out their tongue back. After her freaking long speech, she convinced the little twins to leave. Good. They're really scary. "They are too... I dunno," I said and my mind wandered off.

"You think too much. They're like little chubby monsters. Easy as that," Kalie said to me.

"True. True," I said to her. (Star: Once again, don't tell my teacher!)

"So why are we still here?" she wondered. It's now or never Luke. Let's hope she says no. Actually... I shouldn't because I can tell she doesn't like me right now. Though if I ask her right now and she says no, I'll ask her over and over and she'll see how determined I am.

"Can I ask you something?" Damn it! No more turning back now.

"Um... sure."

"Want to be my girlfriend?"

"...No."

* * *

Star: Took me a while to decide if I should leave the cliffy at the 'want to be my girlfriend' or give the answer and end it. I decided to give the answer because the next chapter would be continued much easily for me.

Lilly: No thinking in the readers.

Star: I think in the readers! The easier it is for me to write, the quicker I update.

Billy: You have a point.

Lilly: Mweh.

Star: Anyways follow, review, favorite, figaro whatever. You get a shout out if you review and a virtual cookie. Also, Happy B-day Rocky Rachel! I know it's a bad day but just know I'll always be your friend that will pick you up when you fall down... after I finish laughing, DUH! Now seriously, cry a river, build a bridge, and GET OVER IT

Lilly: I'm suppose to be mean? -_-

~Star out


	4. Chapter 4 Thunder

Star: Heey! Star here! I write a chapter ahead so that's why I take a while to update.

Lilly: Even though she already has the chapter written for the previous.

Star: No argument there xD Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter

Billy: We do not own Jessie, it's characters, or any other mentioned trademarks.

**WinterFairy7337: Here's the update. :) Enjoy.**

**sweetStarre123: Read!**

**GeorgiaMaynarDW: I know, but I just made them all a year older because I don't think him being in the 7th grade would be appropriate with my writing. Anyways, enjoy the chappie c:**

**Olive: You my pal, are the awesome one. \^.^/**

**BookWorm2the2ndPower: Here's the update. May I say that your user name is EXTREME! \(O.O)/ I freaking lurve it! Language arts and math. Smart.**

**BayDear: Thank you, dear! I try. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Kalie's POV**

We were back at the table in an awkward silence. Though Luke had a grin on his face. He was happy I rejected him? I honestly don't know. Everyone was chatting, and I was forced into a conversation with Luke's mom about fashion choices. I hate this lady. She was judging my sense in fashion.

"What's with the dress?" she asked,"it's so... weird."

"I'm not like my siblings when it comes to fashions," I responded,"I could care less about fitting in. I'd rather stand out and fit in with my personality."

"But standing out is so out," she said,"what type of fashion choices are those."

"I'm a girly goth according to people. I have my girly sides with patterns and accessories and have my goth colors like black, gray, red, or smokey colors like this one," I said straightforward. I can tell she was shocked on how much I could care about her opinions. I, Kalitza Cashmeraston, denied her advice. Good. I hope she rots in her own thoughts. She was about to open her mouth to speak, but my biggest fear came true. Lightning struck. Kharly, Kevin, Kendrick, and I all got paralyzed in fear. There's one thing we have in common, we fear lightning. Sound silly I know, but it's really a huge fear that runs in our blood. It's more like a mental illness too. We hear ringing. Horrible, loud ringing.

"Daddy," Kharly said with fear in her eyes,"let's go!" Another bolt of lightning was heard. Kharly got out of her seat and ran to Dad to sit on his lap. Kevin was trying to stay mature, and he covered his ears to block out the noise. I was on the verge of crying, but I held in the tears. I never cry unless I'm really weak and everyone knows it. I never, ever cry in public. I looked over at Kendrick who just shivering and traumatized a bit like I was. The Ross family looked at the four of us in curiosity.

"Are they scared of thunder?" Luke's dad asked.

"Yeah," Dad said nervously,"it runs in the family. My older brother had it too. These four also have fear for thunder. They claim that when the thunder strikes, a very loud ringing noise goes through their ears."

"They look traumatized," Ravi said as he looked at us. Suddenly, two lightning bolts were heard. I just shoved my face in my hands. It's the loud noise that rings through my ears for a few seconds than leaves. Then more lightning bolts and ringing went through my head.

"We should go," Luke's mom said,"it's best for your kids." Mom and Dad agreed and called over the waitress for the check.

"Are you guys driving?" she asked.

"Nah," I said furiously in a sarcastic tone,"we're going on a helicopter."

"Kalie," Mom gasped,"your manners." I rolled my eyes and made eye contact with Kevin. He was having a hard time, and I could tell because he was sweating. Emma was holding his hand and he smiled weakly. Kendrick was braver than Kevin even though he was younger. He just stayed still and covered his ears with his eyes tight shut.

"Where are you guys headed? The road is very dark and wet right now. Since the storm started there have been accidents," the waitress said.

"Let's go that five star hotel down a few blocks away," Mom said.

"I guess we could stay for the night," Morgan, Luke's dad, said,"the tykes don't have school tonight." We all agreed. Next thing I knew, we were in the limo an the way to the hotel.

* * *

**Luke's POV  
**

I was worried for Kalie. A lot. I actually felt bad for her. Being scared and hearing those noises in her ears. That must be horrible. We were in the exact same seats when we were in the limo. I went and sat next to a shivering Kalie. She had her hands over her ears and winced in pain at every bolt. I looked over at the others. Kharly was on Kendra's lap and was crying,"Make it stop!" over and over again. Kendrick just sat there calmly with his hands over his ears and had a straight and brave face. Kandace had her arms around him telling him it's going to be okay. He was doing so much better than Kevin. Kevin was sweating, but Emma held his hand. Man, she must really like him. She _hates _sweaty people.

Kalie over here though, was alone. I decided to be Super Luke and I put my arm around her. She was about to do something against me, but another lightning bolt struck. She got closer to me and buried her face in my chest. She was so scared. It can sound ridiculous that they're that afraid of lighting, but I guess the ringing makes it anything but ordinary. I rubbed her back and felt her shiver. Emma and I made eye contact. We gave each other a confused look and rolled our eyes.

We finally made it the the hotel. We all got wet and ran for the dryness and warmth of the hotel. I guess the one of the adults made reservations because they had a whole floor reserved for us. Weird people. They treat us different because our parents are famous. Like seriously: THEY GAVE US A WHOLE ENTIRE FLOOR! There was more than enough rooms for everyone to get a room, but most kids stayed with others. Our parents got their own room, Kalie's parents got their own room, Kendrick went with Kevin, Kendra got a room with Kharly and Kharlos because they can't be apart. Emma, Kandace, Ravi, Zuri, Kalie, and I all got rooms for ourselves.

No matter how much they tried to convince Kalie, she wanted a room alone. Who knows why though. I got the room next to her, and Kandace was in the other room next to her, so Kalie was in between us. Kevin and Kendrick, Emma, and Ravi's rooms were across from us. The rest were scattered down the halls. The storm was still going strong and didn't want to stop. The lightning bolts got louder and louder. Poor Kalie. Though she didn't cry though. She was strong. Really strong.

I was in the huge room. It was so empty and quiet. Every once in a while, a lightning bolt hit. I wasn't sleepy though. I was wide awake and thinking in Kalie. I wasn't worried for her, well I was but wasn't thinking in that. I was thinking in how amazingly brave she was. She stood up to my mom! Most girls would have given a lame excuse on why they were dressed up like that, but Kalie stood up for herself. She could care less about others opinions. That's why I like her. She's always been serious for her own good. Who knows why though.

The lightning stops every few minutes, and continues again after a while. During the time when it quiet, I heard crying. I though maybe it was another person, but then I thought more. It would be impossible to hear noise from the other rooms so far. I thought that maybe it was Kalie, but I don't think she would be the type to cry. I got up, put my pants on, and went out to the hallway. The crying led to Kalie's room. She was crying? I knocked on her door, and after a few seconds she opened it. She obviously had been crying even though she tried to hide it.

"What do you want, Ross?" Kalie asked in an irritated tone.

"You were crying, so I came to see if you were okay," I said and came in.

"I have to take care of some business so excuse me and get out," Kalie said.

"Business where?" I asked and right away another lightning bolt struck. Kalie ran to the wardrobe.

"In here," she quivered.

"WHAT BUSINESS DO YOU HAVE IN A WARDROBE?!" I yelled then realized she was scared. The wardrobe was closed with her in it, so I sat down next to it. "Hey, I know you're scared and that it hurts. I know there's nothing I can do to help you, but I'm here for you." The doors opened and hit me in the face which made be lay back. Kalie didn't notice me on the floor, and she ended up falling on me. She immediately got up and offered her hand. Like she once did, I pulled her down with me. She was about to yell at me when a lightning bolt struck again. She ran into my arms and I hugged her. Woah. This right now sound like some sort of adult romance movie, but we're in middle school. Hey, not all of the kids in this generation are fucked up... We're part of that generation somehow. "It's okay to cry, Kalie," I told her.

"No," she said and pulled away,"I don't cry."

"Yes you do," I said in an obvious tone,"you just don't let others see you cry. You're strong Kalie, really strong. Though sometimes you can't keep that "I'm brave and strong" cover. It's okay right now. If you were truly brave and strong, you'd let others see how you really are. You're amazing, Kalie. Don't let some illness bring you down because you don't have people with you. Alone or with someone, you can cry."

* * *

**Kalie's POV**

I had no idea what happened right now. Did Luke just say something... emotional and sweet? I was about to fall in, but I ended up saying the first thing that came in my head.

"Are you high?"

Right when I said that, another bolt struck. I quickly curled up in "defensive mode" and covered my ears. My defensive mode is when I curl up in a ball like a pill bug for protection. I had my knees tightly pressed against my chest and I covered my ears. Luke won't say anything, and I think I can trust him on this one. I started to cry. Luke came close to me and wrapped his arms around me. What the heck is up with him?! He is so out of character right now! I know! Maybe he's trying to seduce me into going out with him or something. Then again, he just feels bad about it and is trying to kiss up to me. Maybe literally.

I felt comfortable. Almost too comfortable. I wiped away my drying tears since I had none left. I looked up at Luke, and he looked back at me. He gave me a cheezy smile. Luke still had his arms around me and tightened them a bit. Then out of nowhere, Dad came in the room with a glass of water. The glass of water fell and spilled on the floor once Dad saw us.

"Wh-What is going in here?" Dad asked in a panicked voice. Luke had a ghost face on. I don't know why though. This is just my Dad.

"Oh hi Dad," I said,"what brings you here?"

"I-I came to bring you water, but Luke's here!" Dad says in a freaking out tone.

"Oh yeah," I responded,"he heard me... struggling and came to help me." I got up and went up to him and started pushing him out, but he didn't do anything.

"Good night I guess," Dad said and stumbled out the door.

"W-What just happened?" Luke asked and stood up, running his hands through his hair.

"Clueless dad came in, dropped water, said a few things, and left," I shrugged. What was his problem.

Luke came up to me and shook my shoulders,"How are you so calm like this?"

"I dunno," I said,"Dad's a doof when it comes to girls so yeah."

"What if he tells our parents?" he said and shook me more. I shrugged his hands off my shoulder.

"Calm down, I ain't no drinkable yogurt," I said,"plus, I doubt you dad will do anything either. He looks totally clueless. That's why our dads are friends."

"What about our moms?! They're gonna have a freak attack! I think my mom hates you because you talked back to her," Luke told me

"I could care less what your mom thinks about me. Though my mom might have a heart attack with her pregnancy hormones and all," I said now that I thought about it.

"How are you so calm?" Luke asked me in disbelief.

"It's not like Dad hasn't caught me hugging boys before or something," I said,"he just freaks out and leaves. He then completely forgets so yeah. Whatevs," I shrugged.

"Stop shrugging," Luke told me,"why can't you stop?" I shrugged again. "Let's make a deal. Shake on it first." Luke held out his hand and I shook it. I'm telling you, when I'm sleepy, I do the stupidest things ever.

"What is it, Ross?" I asked.

"Every time you shrug, you have to give me a kiss," Luke smiled. I'm going to seriously molest his brain with facts right now!

"The number of licorice gumballs you get out of a gumball machine increases in direct proportion to how much you hate licorice," I spat out at him.

"Owe," Luke said and grabbed his head,"you just brain fucked me. Haha... you just-"

"Oh be quiet," I yelled.

"What's going on in here?" Kevin said and walked in the room, rubbing his eyes. He saw Luke and he became angry. "What the fuck are you doing in here?"

"Uh," Luke didn't know what to say.

"Get out of here," I told him,"or I'll tell Emma's parents your intentions with her."

"Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the love bug bite," Kevin said quickly and nervously. He left out the door rapidly.

"What's with the boys in you family," Luke said. I just shrugged... wait... no.

"Wait, Luke," I said and looked up at the smirking boy. Luke turned to the side and tapped his cheek. "No! Just no!"

"A deal is a deal," Luke smiled.

"Get out of my room," I said and hurried under the covers of my bed, pretending to be asleep.

"Kalie, I'm not that stupid. I can totally tell you're awake," Luke told me. I could feel him getting near me. I opened my eyes and Luke was hovering over me.

"Common, Luke. We're 13, keep it PG," I said and tried to push him off me, but he didn't move.

"You owe me that kiss," Luke smiled.

"Some day," I said and looked to the left. Luke's body came down a bit, and he gave me a kiss on my cheek. No... no... no... no! Luke quickly got up and ran out of my room. I could care less right now! Somebody fucking help me! I have cooties!

* * *

**Luke's POV  
**

I didn't know what was up with Kalie this morning. She sat as far away from me as possible, avoided me, and didn't talk to me. Maybe she's pissed off about the kiss... nah. She doesn't look mad. More like traumatized... I think that was the word. After breakfast, we went in the limo and back to the city. The limo ride was all fun and giggles except the fact that Kalie refused to look at me. She clearly knew I was staring, she just refused to turn around.

In the morning, we were all a mess. We had to sleep with our dressing clothes since there were no other things. The guys were okay except a few wrinkles, but the girls were a mess. I think they either slept in the dresses or just slept in their bra and underwear. Now that I think about it... Kalie wasn't wearing her dress in the night. She had a tube under shirt and... she was in the girl briefs? I don't know what you call them for girls but they were underwear alright.

Okay... let me get this straight. I was in a room, all alone, with Kalie, who was in her underwear/short underwear shorts/ briefs, and I didn't give a fuck about it. Heck, I didn't even realize it. Gosh, this girl is going to change me completely. I looked up at Kalie who was in her messed up dress and her wet hair was dripping. She decided to take a shower in the morning to wash off the hair spray, I guess. Kalie looked at me, shook her head, and turned to her sisters. Hehe, her freaking little adorable face. STOP IT LUKE! NO! YOU CAN'T FALL FOR HER! It's only a bet, you complete it, and leave it.

* * *

**Kalie's POV**

When we got home, I automatically went to my room to change. I dressed up in my plain red sweats and a red hoodie with black stripes on it. I brushed my hair and put it up in a high pony tail. There. I felt like Kalie again, not Kalitza Cashmereaston. There's always been two me's. Kalitza and Kalie. Kalitza who tries to live up with celebrity needs, and Kalie who's just herself. Even though both of them might have the exact same "girly goth" fashion, strong acts, and other stuff, they both have different lives.

"Hey Kalie," Kandace came in with her singing voice and huge grin while holding a camera. Great. Looks like we're about to have another black mailing session. Kendra came from behind her. I sat on my made bed and observed her every move.

"You really shouldn't," Kendra told Kandace as she came from behind her.

"Shut up," Kandace said,"it's black mailing time."

"Oh joy," I rolled my eyes at her,"what now."

"Don't think I didn't realize Luke was in your room last night," Kandace smirked deviously at me and stood on one foot.

"DON'T REMIND ME!" I yelled at her and shoved my face in one of my pillows.

"What happened?" Kendra asked.

"They had a little make out scene," Kandace said.

"NO WE DIDN'T! DON'T REMIND ME!" I yelled.

"Why are you so... mad about it... almost traumatized," Kandace asked.

"Because," I said and sat up with watery eyes,"I got cooties!" Kandace and Kendra looked at me blankly and gave out a sigh.

"Kandace," Kendra said,"got get a white board marker and a white board. I'm going to find us some snacks and science books. We're going to be in here for a while."

* * *

Star: Zee end of le chappie! Yes I know, cooties, wow. I believe in them... Review? Anyways, I'm going to start doing questions on the bottom, song recommendation, advice, or any other type of random shit.

**Recommended song of the day: I'll be There ~ Chris Wallace**

**Question of the day: What's your favorite color?**

~Star out


	5. Chapter 5 Explainations and Soon to Come

Star: Hey! Star here! How's it going, loves? Life is awkward, forever and always. Sorry it took sooooo long. Well, I already had this chapter written for WEEKS. I just add the author's notes and respond to reviews in the ends. So basically, I have chapter 6 written already and finished even though this is 5. I'm so prepared. I love writing this, but I hate the fact that I volunteered to make the chapters long xP.

Billy: Anyways, we do not own Jessie, the characters, or any other mentioned trade marks.

Lilly: Also, we do not have Cameron Boyce locked in Star's closet. c:

Star: c:

Billy: ? -walks over to the closet-

Star and Lilly: -tackle Billy-

**BayDear: Here's the update ^.^**

**WinterFairy7337: Thank you :)**

**pianomusicfreak11: Yes, they are serious. I'm glad you're enjoying it. Enjoy the chappie.**

**P.A.A Girl: Thx :) My cre8ivity is my best feature.**

**Guest: More reviewzzzzz! xP**

* * *

**Kalie's POV**

"These are the most logical reasons on why cooties aren't real," Kendra said to me as I looked blankly at the white bored.

"How do I know you aren't lying," I questioned.

"Because we're you're sisters and we love you," Kandace said innocently.

"I definatley don't believe you now," I stared blankly at her.

"Kandace," Kendra said," go get another marker. This one is drying out. We need more explaining to do."

* * *

**Luke's POV**

I was laying down in my bed thinking in Kalie. Why the heck did she look so scared? Ugh! I'm so stupid. I think I scared her when I was hovering over her or something. Even though she isn't as innocent as she looks. I looked at the clock. It was 11AM. It was early, so I went downstairs. I looked inside the fridge and took out the milk. I poured myself some milk and started drinking it when Zuri came in the kitchen with the house phone.

"Luke," Zuri said,"it's your girlfriend's sister's sister Kendra." I spit out my milk and took the phone from her. I motioned her to leave. Zuri left and who the heck knows where she went.

"Hello?" I answered.

"YOU INCONSIDERATE JERK!" Kendra yelled do loud, I had to keep the phone away from my ear for a bit.

"What?" I asked totally confused.

"OK, let me calm down. Breathe in, breathe out. Okay, listen here Luke, Kalie thinks she has cooties because you decided to fucking kiss her!" Kendra yelled at me.

"She still believes in cooties?" I laughed a bit.

"THIS AIN'T NO LAUGHING MATTER!" Kendra yelled,"SHE'S TOO SCARED TO TOUCH US!"

"Let me handle this," Kandace said in the background and started talking to me,"get your ass down here! She doesn't believe us! We went through two freaking markers, twelve text books, and five bags of chips! Either you come down and get her phobia over or you never see her again! We'll make sure of it."

* * *

Some time later, I was on the elevator Cashmeraston's apartment. I don't see why I had to come here. Why did I have to explain to Kalie that cooties weren't real! Wait... she's scared of me right now. What the fuck is wrong with her sisters!? When the elevator doors opened, Kendra was waiting for me.

"Why did I have to come?" I asked her and looked around. It looks like our apartment, except the decorations. Blue. Blue almost everywhere.

"Because Kalie is a little ball, in the corner of her room, and shivering. She believes in cooties, and she needs to face her fears," Kendra said.

"What kind of stupid plan is this?" I asked.

"I dunno," Kendra shrugged,"blame Kandace, she's the one that came up with it. She's more desperate than Kalie right now. She still needs to blackmail her."

"Blackmail?" I wondered.

"It's a hobby," Kendra shrugged. I followed her upstairs, and to a pink door. She opened it and motioned me to come in. I saw Kandace leaning against another pink door.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Kalie's in the restroom," Kandace yawned,"she's your problem now." Kendra and Kandace left the room.

"Kalie?" I knocked on the door.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Kalie yelled at me.

"You do know cooties aren't real," I said. There was no response. Kalie opened the door and looked at me blankly. I poked her in the cheek. "Poke."

"YOU HAVE COOTIES NOW!" Kalie said in shock.

"Dude," I said,"if cooties were real, why did I touch you and risk getting cooties."

"You have a point," Kalie relaxed a bit.

"Do you still believe in cooties now?" I asked.

"Nah," Kalie grinned a bit,"now get out of my room."

* * *

"So you ever going to leave?" Kalie asked me as I laid down in the middle of her huge bed. It was filled with stuffed animals. They were everywhere.

"But your bed is so freaking awesome!" I said.

"You like koalas, don't you?" she asked me and jumped on the bed, laying down next to me.

"How can you tell?" I wondered. Shit! She better not know about Kenny the Koala!

"Cuz' you're hugging my koala," she said. I looked in my arms and true enough, her Koala was in in my grasp. I quickly put it aside and it made Kalie smile a bit.

"Awe," I said,"I made you smile."

"Really, Ross?" Kalie looked at me in a weird-ed out tone.

"Stop calling me 'Ross'," I told her,"my name is Luke."

"You're last name is Ross and that makes more sense," she shrugged a bit.

"How the heck do you shrug while laying down? I asked her.

"I dunno," she shrugged,"a habit."

"So."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"You're room is so girly."

"You're room probably has sports things all over it so shut up."

"True. True." (Star: Take that Math teacher! Forbidding us to say that while you go all up and saying it.)

"No can you please leave?"

"Are you kicking me out."

"Not literally."

* * *

When I got home, Jessie was freaking out.

"LUKE! WHERE WERE YOU?! YOU'RE LUCKY YOUR PARENTS LEFT BEFORE THEY NOTICED YOU WERE GONE!" Jessie yelled.

"Psh, they never notice," I said.

"Where were you?" Jessie asked me again once she calmed down.

"I went to visit Kalie. I'm gonna go eat," I said and walked into the kitchen.

"There you are, brother," Ravi greeted me,"Jessie was walking around and shaking us like a lizard could shake the heads of their enemies."

"Basically, you're calling Jessie a lizard," Emma pointed out.

"I never denied it," Ravi shrugged and put pancakes in his mouth. I sat down and started eating.

"So Luke," Emma smirked,"you and Kalie."

"So Emma," I smirked,"you and Kevin."

"You know nothing about us," Emma said.

"You know nothing about us either so shut up," I told her.

"Hey, hey!" Jessie said,"Table manners!

"She started it," I said. Emma stuck out her tongue at me.

"Be mature you guys," Jessie said,"oh Luke. Why did you go visit Kalie?"

"You don't need to know," I said. When Jessie wasn't looking, Zuri, Ravi, and Emma started making kissing facial expressions to me. I swear. I WILL END THEM! I continued eating while ignoring my siblings. Gosh, I want to strangle them so badly right now.

* * *

**Kalie's POV **On_ Monday... (Spongebob "Best Day Ever" song comes on. LOL. No -_-) _

I woke up and went to school. Just like any other stinky Monday. I walked up to my locker, and people were surrounding it. I pushed and shoved through the humans until I reached my locked. What. The. Fuck? There was a page clearly ripped of a magazine with Luke and I on the cover. I's a picture of us hen we were at the lake. It read: **Luke Ross & Kalie Cashmeraston both kids from famous directors... in love?**

"I told you to stay away from him ,you bitch!" that one girl... what was her name? Steny? Estell? Stephanie? Oh I know, Slut.

"What, Slut?" I asked her.

"You know what I said!" she yelled at me.

"You don't know how to read. It has a question mark at the end. Meaning, they have no fucking idea what's going on. We're 13 for Harvest Goddess' sake," I said to her.

"Don't act smart," she pointed at my nose with and manicured finger,"I know you want to get to him."

"No I don't. He's all yours. You know what? I'll hand him to you in a box and a little bow on top if that makes you happy," I shrugged and casually put stuff in my locker and got things out. I can tell the people were severely amused on how I hadn't melted down or something.

"Then that means you'll touch him!"

"Don't worry, I'll put on gloves."

"..."

"By the fact that you have no comeback, I assume I won this argument. Now excuse me, you aren't worth any more of my time."

* * *

"OMM!" SJ came with JD and followed me,"I can't believe you stood up to Stella! You are the talk of the school!"

"Like, IKR," JD said,"you are, AWESOME!"

"It's not awesome that you guys keep yelling in my ears!" I yelled back at them.

"I'm sorry," DJ apologized,"it's just that it has NEVER happened before. Back then, every girl loved Luke. Then Stella got to him, and it's like bye bye Luke Lovers."

"Really? I think I just found myself some motivation," I smirked.

"What do you mean?" SJ (the blonde) whispered to DJ.

"I think she means she's going to let herself fall for Luke," DJ whispered to SJ.

* * *

After school, Luke and I were chatting and walking home. We sort of, kind of, missed the bus. LUKE'S FAULT! He got us locked up in the janitor's closet. Don't ask about it. I'll explain it some other time.

"There is no way it's possible. How can you go from level 10 to 22 right away?"

"By hacking of course."

"That just ruins it."

"It's the adrenaline I like though. Your game might mess up, but who the heck cares. We're rich."

"You know Kalie, I never thought you'd be a gamer girl."

"There's lots of things you don't know about me," I winked at him.

"Will I ever know everything?" Luke asked me. I shrugged at him. All of the sudden, Luke gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"HEY!" I punched him in the shoulder.

"Owe," Luke said and rubbed his shoulder,"we had a deal remember."

"Yeah, from last night when I was sleepy! I do the craziest shit when I'm sleepy," I said to him.

"Oh admit it," Luke said,"you love my kisses."

"Oh whatever!"

"You aren't denying it."

"Still ain't." Luke stayed quiet.

"What?" Luke asked me in disbelief.

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"Forget about it."

"Common! You said you liked the kisses!"

"Never did I say."

"You made no sense."

"If all of the gold from the oceans and seas were mined, it would be enough for every person on Earth to get 20 kg (44 lbs) of it."

"Stop mind fucking me!"

"But it's fun."

"You nasty little-"

"I meant messing your head up, Ross. Gosh, never want to get there with you."

"Sure you don't."

"You made us miss the bus, now let's just get home."

* * *

After a long while, I finally got home. It was creepy. All my siblings (except the eldest one that's in college) were sitting on the couches that they turned around to face the elevator.

"Hello?" I asked and walked into the penthouse.

"Where were you?" Kevin asked me.

"I missed the bus, so I had to walk home."

"You walked with Luke, didn't you?" Kandace asked.

"We told that jerk face to back off," Kharlos and Kharly pouted in unison.

"Calm down," I told them,"nothing happened."

"Oh, nothing?" Kevin laughed sarcastically and pulled out his Ipad,"WHAT DO YOU CALL THIS KALITZA REMENINGA CASHMERASTON!"

"That ain't even my middle name," I rolled my eyes.

"EXPLAIN THIS!" Kevin said and shoved his Ipad in front of me.

"Stupid paparazzi," I mumbled. It was a picture of Luke kissing me on the cheek from today. "It was only on the cheek, so calm down."

"What's going on between you two!?" Kevin yelled frantically. Gosh, he's an overprotective gay brother.

"We made a deal," I said.

"What type of deal?" Kendrick jumped in. Gosh, they got Kendrick into this.

"A secret deal that I shan't reveal," I said in a fake British accent,"good day." I walked up to my room, getting stared at the whole way. Man, I love them all, but seriously? I put my stuff down, got some clothes, and hopped in the shower for some time. I turned on my phone and put on music. Yes, I listen to music on my phone. Don't judge me.

* * *

When I got out, I found all of my siblings sitting on my bed.

"What!?" I yelled at them as I tossed my dirty clothes on the pile in the corner.

"How the heck do you sleep here? It's filled with like HUNDREDS of stuffed animals!" Kendra yelled as she lifted a pile of them in her arms.

"Hey watch it! That one is pregnant!" I yelled at her,"Now all of you, please get out."

"Not until you twell us what's gwoing on with you and Luke," Kharly and Kharlos said in perfect unison.

"NOTHING!" I yelled at them,"Now get out."

"Are you sure? Because I still have pictures from that night in the hotel," Kandace whistled.

"I don't think it's time to blackmail," Kevin said.

"Shut it, Kevin," Kandace rolled her eyes.

"I still have that text that you were supposed to send to Illia."

"We should all leave," Kandace said quickly. Yeah, that's what I thought. That's what I thought.

* * *

I was laying down in my bed, bored. More bored than ever. I looked over to my calender. It was May. Wasn't Luke's birthday some day soon? Like on the 28th or something. I think it was. I picked up my phone. The curiosity was too much to handle.

"Hello?" Luke answered.

"It's Kalie," I said back.

"Hey. What's up?"

"You're birthday is on the 28th of this month, right?"

"Yeah. You remembered! Awe, you're so sweet.

"Oh it was curiosity."

"So that means..."

"Means what?"

"You actually pay attention to me?"

"Not really. I space off. DJ must've mentioned it some time in the beginning of a conversation, and it stuck with me."

"I heard you and Stella fought over me."

"I didn't fight for you. I fought for my dignity."

"You have dignity? Awe, you're so cute."

"Shut it, Ross."

"My name is Luke. Can you say Luke? Luuu-kh."

"Yeah, yeah, Luke. Don't give a damn, don't care."

"Still, you fought for me."

"I didn't! I told her I'd hand you over in a little box with a bow on top and everything."

"So you're going to touch me while putting me in the box."

"Go hook up with Stella. That's exactly what she told me."

"I heard. She's is crazy."

"Awe. You're perfect match. Luke x Stella Ross, forever."

"I prefer Luke x Kalie Ross but whatever tickles your peach."

"Ewe, that's gross."

"You know you love me."

"I hardly even like you."

"The best part about you is that you never deny anything"

"I'm going to hang up now."

"Still aren't."

"Bye." I put my phone down and stared at the pink wall. I should hang up a poster...

* * *

**Luke's POV  
**

I stared at my phone, wondering if she was going to call again... nope. Kalie has problems. She's too obsessed with me. I can't blame her. Like who can resist this? I checked my calender. I had like three weeks to get her to go out with me. I need to win this bet. I don't why, but I'm very determined. Probably because Kalie is playing "hard to get" or something. It's not like I liker her... Right? I can't! It just... won't work out. We aren't exactly too different. It's like we were made for each other. Okay, now I'm getting weird. I have never liked a girl like, love. I've had crushes on girls, but they always end after a week. I don't see what's the point. I'll get let Kalie fall for me without getting myself involved. My phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered,"Kalie?"

"KALIE?! WHY WOULD KALIE BE TALKING TO YOU?!" an angry male voice came from the other line. There was people in the background.

"Give me the phone," a girl in the background said.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Luke, it's Kendra," Kendra answered,"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO TO KALIE!?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Don't play naive little boy with my, Luke. Paparazzi took pictures of you kissing Kalie. It's all over the damn internet!" Kendra yelled.

"The internet!?"

"Yeah, you know. The online-"

"I know what it is. I have to go. Bye!"

"DON'T YOU DA-" I didn't finish hearing her threat because I went straight to my desk. Where's my laptop?! Oh right, I dropped it in the toilet, again. Emma! I hurried downstairs and found Emma on her laptop, surrounded by Jessie and Zuri.

"Those are toats adorbs," Emma said and pointed to the screen with her index finger.

"I know. The purple ones are cute," Jessie said.

"Jessie," Zuri said,"leave the fashion choices to us."

"Emma!" I yelled as I came down the stairs,"I need to use the laptop."

"Use yours!" Emma yelled back.

"I dropped it the toilet this time."

"Again! Common, Luke. Stop dropping things in there," Jessie said,"whatever hobo lives in the sewer, must be very advanced in life. Stop ruining the society."

"It's only my fifth time! I need to check something! The paparazzi took pictures of Kalie and I kissing. I don't think Mom is going to be happy."

"What!?" they all yelled, kind of ruining my hearing.

"Yeah! Now move," I said and took Emma's laptop. I searched Kalie and I on Google. What would we do without Google? Huh, I'll have to Google that someday... NOT NOW, LUKE!

"Awe," Emma said,"there's people fangirling and fanboying you guys."

"Also sending death threats," Jessie gasped.

"You think Mom knows?" Emma said. The elevators opened with Mom and Dad quickly storming in.

"Ooo, Luke. I think you're gonna get spanked," Zuri said and snapped her fingers.

* * *

Star: I'm amused with my self. xP This chapter was hard to write but oh well.

**Recommended song of the day: Miles ~ Christina Perri**

**Question of the day: Who's your celebrity crush?**

**Mine? Cameron Boyce...**

**~Star out**


	6. Chapter 6 Double Whammy

Star: Heey! Star here! How's it going? I've been doing awkwardly great. Sorry it takes so long to update! You guys can all thank that reviewer Jewelz. Check the review from her in chapter 5. The thing is, she actually knows where I live O.O Remember, this story is or my own entertainment. I write whenever the fuck I want. Yup, yup. Anyways, enjoy the chappie.

Billy: We do not own Jessie or any other mentioned properties.

Lilly: We also certainly do not have celebrities stuffed in our wardrobe. Psh! What! We don't even have a wardrobe.

**BayDear: Thank you, Dear. :)**

**Percabeth1fanner: Don't worry, she will and she'll fall hard.c: MWUAHAHAHA! -chokes- Hehe he he... Thanks for the cookies!**

**SushiFanatic: I know, this story is awesome. :]**

**WinterFairy7337: Thanks ^u^**

**Jewelz: -throws mattress-**

**Summergirl987: Here's le update n.n**

**Fiolet4eva: I know. Hmmmm is sooo cute. :P**

**treynu100: Well, it might be a while now. :\ Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

**Luke's POV**

I was going to die. Right here. Right now. Mom and Dad did NOT look happy. Well, Dad was pretending to be mad. I could tell. Mom though, she looked like a woman who can't find her car keys and is late for her hair salon appointment. What, it sounds like I'm exaggerating. Well, apparently you have never been close to being killed.

"Luke! I was in the middle of a fashion conference when I got this picture an hour ago. What is this!?" Mom yelled and shoved a print of the picture of me giving Kalie a kiss. That damn paparazzi can't keep their cameras to themselves? Seriously?! Can't they go do something else besides frustrate our lives OR PUT THEM IN DANGER?!

"A picture?" I shrugged. Great. Now I'm acting like Kalie.

"Look, Luke. This can severely affect our professional relationship with the Cashmereastons. I need you to end this little "love story", like now!"

"It was a friendly kiss!" I yelled in defense. Oh crap, this isn't going to end pretty.

"Don't yell at me! I am your mother! You're a child, anyways! You can't just just chose some ordinary weird looking girl you met and decide you want to be with her!" she yelled. Jessie went into the other room, and Zuri was sitting on Emma's lap. I could tell Jessie was listening from the kitchen. Dad was just standing there. I was mad and you could tell. Kalie won't be the only one on the list of talk back to Christina Ross.

"Kalie is no ordinary weird looking girl! She is amazing! Even more amazing than you'll ever be!" I yelled at her.

_SMACK_

"Christina!" Dad said and held her back in his arms. Did... Did Mom just slap me? She has NEVER hit us. Mom was crying now. I just held my face and ran upstairs. Something was seriously wrong here. It had nothing to do with a mother's drama. It had to do with MY mother's drama. I've always thought that maybe they truly loved us a lot. Sometimes, like right now, I wonder. Did they just adopt us and force themselves to love us for their fame. Every time we do something, they're career always has to do something with us. Either we need to do something to improve it, or they want us to stop being ourselves to avoid ruining it.

Did they adopt us for publicity? I don't know. Look, right now I'm including Kalie. But not just Kalie, so many other things that have happened before. Jessie was right that one day, we need their attention. The one we could get for a day or so until they go away, and we don't see them for weeks. That's the worse thing they ever do. Leave us with an nanny and think we're okay. We're not.

Now I could see, Mom doesn't really know anything. Can't she let us be happy and not control us because "it will affect their careers" and shit. That's basically the only time they'll ever care. That's it. Well right now, I don't care. My Mom actually gave me a reason to care and or hate. I'm not choosing Kalie over my own mother. I'm not choosing anyone. I'm not in love with Kalie, and I'm not going to look at my mom the same way again. (Star: This is sooo confusing. But bare with it. I'm lazy O.O)

* * *

"Hey, Luke," Mom came into my room. I ignored her and kept paying attention to my magazine. "Look, I'm sorry. I just lost control right there, but you offended me."

"I didn't offend you, I defended Kalie."

"You've known her for only a week and you forgot about me."

"You. That's all you care about. Your career and yourself."

"I love you and your brother and sisters. You know that, right? I just want what's best for you. You're a teenager right now. You know nothing about the crazy adult world. Especially with love. It's just a crush."

"It's not a crush or love. It was a friendly kiss. That's it. Now, leave me alone."

"Just forgive me, please."

"'Just?' Really, Mom? Right now, you're Mom, not the great Christina Ross. I'm your son, not one of your assistants you can get to do whatever you want whenever. I'm allowed to fight back, right?"

"You're not gonna hit back, are you?"

"Not like that. I'm going to disobey you." Mom stayed quiet for a while.

"Until you learn to respect me, you are grounded." Oh great and powerful Christina Ross, from this moment on, you're my enemy.

* * *

It was late. 11PM. I manage to give Jessie my old phone that didn't work without her knowing I still have my current one. I texted Kalie. She mentioned she was a night owl and an early riser. The girl only needs like four to five hours of sleep.

Me: Heeey.

Kalie: arent u gorunded?

Me: Yeah but i gave them my old phone

Kalie: so did i :P

Me: u got in trouble

Kalie: Yuppers. moms pregnancy hormones got the best of her. something about angering ur mom. she doesnt care about me and u being a thing. just as long as the paparazzi doesnt get us together.

Me: ur family is awesome. tho all ur brother and sisters called me, screaming. kevin went cray cray.

Kalie: omm. im so sorry about that.

Me: its cool. i hung up on them after they mentioned the picture. we look cute. im the cutest though.

Kalie: u wuld say that. the pictures are weird.

Me: so weird its ur wallpaper.

Kalie: maybe ;)

Me: I shuld text u more often. ur fun and cant hang up on me.

Kalie: I can stop texting u

Me: u love me too much to stop.

Kalie: whatever.

We continued to text until it was 1 in the morning. I had to go to sleep.

* * *

**Kalie's POV  
**

Why is he going to sleep so early? Seriously. Well, maybe I should get five hours of sleep today. I lied down in my bed, snuggling with my koala. It still smelled like Luke... NO, KALIE! NO! You can't fall for Luke. You just can't, Kalitza. No. I just sat there thinking about all the shit we've been through in less than two weeks. It's been a lot. I got out my phone and started at my wallpaper. He was cute. I just wanted to get him and kiss him.

Why can't he be here with me right now? Well, statistics do show that there are 7 of you on the planet. Maybe I can find the other one of him. Oh, Alexander Ludwig or look a likes, you will be mine.

I stared up at the ceiling. I thought about today when Luke and I got stuck in the janitor's closet.

_"Luke! Where are you taking me?" I whined as he he led me through the halls._

_"You sound like a little girl right now," he laughed and kept walking. I tried to keep with his pace._

_"Seriously, where?" _

_"I want to plant a prank on the janitor."_

_"With lotion?"_

_"I'll show you right now." We got the the closet and went in there. I was standing in the corner as Luke tied this noticeable string that connected both door frames on the bottom. _

_"If you're planning to make him trip with that string, you're wrong."_

_"I know. He's suppose to notice it. This is where the lotion comes in." Luke started putting lotion on the floor. "He's going to notice the string, get it, walk in, and slip."_

_"What if he doesn't notice the string?"_

_"Then it's a double whammy." _

_"Luke."_

_"Kalitza."_

_"How the heck are we gonna get out."_

_"Oh fuck." _

**Star: Sorry to interrupt your scrolling. Just wanted to let you know I lurve you c: Unless you're Jewelz. **

I laughed the thought off. The janitor saw us in there and got scared. He tripped over the floor, and slipped on the lotion. We sort of maybe walked on his back to get out... he'll live.

I hugged my koala a bit tighter. It still smelled a bit like Luke... what? Luke smells good. Maybe I don't like Luke. Maybe I just want to see how far he would go? I dunno. I'll just play along or something. There's something about Luke that attracts me, and it's not just his scent. I'm serious! The kid smells like fancy licorice!

* * *

I was at school the next day, rummaging through my locker.

"Hey, Kalitza," SJ greeted me with her smile.

"Hey, Kalitza," JD smiled.

"Hey," I said as I traded items between my locker and bag. I totally forgot people called me Kalitza at school. I think these two have called me Kalie a few times before. I don't really mind. They're great friends. Oh well. I guess Luke gets mixed up. Sometimes he calls me Kalie, sometimes he calls me Kalitza. I think we made a deal one time... I think.

"You there?" SJ asked and waved her hand in front of my face.

"Y-yeah," I shook my head.

"Are you thinking in Luke?" SJ mocked me.

"Oh shut up," I rolled my eyes and closed my locker.

"I heard you talking about me," Luke said as he walked up to me.

"Where did you come from?" I asked him and looked around.

"Magic," Luke empathized with his hands.

"OMM! Really? Do a trick," SJ squealed as her blonde hair moved with her body. Face palms. Face palms everywhere.

* * *

_During lunch..._

"Hey, Kalie," Luke greeted me as he sat at our table.

"Kalie?" JD questioned.

"Don't ask about it," I rolled my eyes, and I took a bite out of my burger.

"So, why are you here?" SJ asked him.

"Not to do a magic trick, duh," Luke said. We laughed a bit, and SJ just thought about it.

"Seriously," I said,"why are you here?"

"Because my friends in detention," Luke said.

"All of them?" I asked him in wonder.

"Yup. All of them decided to paint the teacher's van," Luke shrugged and took a sip of his milk,"so I thought why not hang out with you four."

"Three."

"Three."

"Three."

"Hey, Luke?" JD asked,"What's with you and Stella?"

"She's my stalker who's obsessed with my freckles," Luke shrugged.

"Really? She's been talking shit lately," JD said."

"Yup," SJ nodded,"she's been saying you're a man whore."

"Everyone knows that, SJ," JD says,"she's been saying you and Kalitza are doing... stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Nasty, adult stuff," JD shivered. Luke and I started choking on our food.

"WHAT?!"

"Just kidding," JD laughed,"she's just been saying bad things about you and Kalie. Like you are going out with Kalitza, and you're cheating on Kalitza with Stella."

"Never scare me like that!" I said and threw an apple at her. DJ just laughed and blocked it.

"Well Stella is stupid," Luke said,"I'd only go out with Kalie and Kalie only.

"Like I'd ever be with you," I rolled my eyes and got up,"I'm gonna go to the courtyard."

* * *

**Luke's POV  
**

"Question. Does Kalitza like me or not?"

"We dunno. But some time ago she said something that confused us. It sounded like she was going to let herself fall for you," JD told me.

"I'm still confused about it," SJ shrugged.

"Oh really," I raised an eyebrow,"I'm gonna go with her."

"See ya," they said. I threw away my lunch, and walked into the courtyard with my hands in my pocket. Kalie was under a tree, writing in this book.

"Writing in your journal?" I teased.

"What?" she replied in a squeaky tone.

"What?" I mocked her.

"What?"

"What?"

"Okay, Ross. Whatever." Kalie put away her book in her bag and look up at me. I was crouching down and looking back at her. She suddenly just poked my nose. She had no expression what so ever.

"Uh? What are you doing?"

"You have a lot of freckles."

"But they're cute. You gotta admit that."

"Mweh."

"You're no fun." I was now sitting down besides her.

"I'm fun. You just suck the fun out of living."

"You are just shy around me because you love me."

"No I don't."

"You have to stop being so fussy or you're gonna end up alone."

"Not alone. I'm going to have 72 cats."

"Kalie the crazy cat lady? I can see that happening."

"Good."

"Seriously, Kalie. You're too beautiful to not have a boyfriend."

"All the guys here are a joke."

"Not all of them."

"True. Dale Horten is pretty sweet."

"DALE!? You like Dale?!"

"Nope. Buuuut, now that you mention it. Mayb-"

"No! You're not gonna go for Dale."

"Hehe."

"What? Why are you laughing."

"You're jealous."

"No I'm not!"

"Admit it, Luke. You're totally jealous."

"Well maybe I don't want people near my girl."

"What about SJ and JD?"

"Well unless you're les-"

"No! No to both. I'm not your girl."

"You know you want to be."

"I don't want to be."

"Someday, Kalie. Someday."

"Keep on dreaming, Luke. Maybe it'll happen."

"Really?"

"In your dreams."

* * *

"Hey," I said as I entered the penthouse. Jessie was talking to Bertram about something. Zuri was talking with Chubby the Bear, and Ravi was feeding Mr. Kipling. Emma got out later from school... or she was with Kevin. One of those. Most likely the second one.

"Hey, Luke," Jessie said,"go straight to your room and do your homework. You're grounded."

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill," I said and upstairs. I threw myself at my messy bed. I think I'd take a quick nap...

_-Spongebob narrator voice- Two hours later..._

"NO! You don't understand what you and Luke are doing! You guys are just ruining this professional relationship we have with the Cashmereastons! I don't want to be related to them! So get over your little crushes because it's seriously getting our movies into trouble!" I heard Mom yell. Great. Two family dramas in two days. Well, hasn't this been an eventful week? I got up and went downstairs. Emma was crying on the couch, and Dad was telling Mom to calm down.

"Christina, let the kids be. If they have a crush on the other kids, so be it. It's not like the Cashmereastons even care. I was talking with Kaleb about it, and he just smiled. What's so wrong about being related to them?" Dad said as he hugged Emma.

"Everything, Morgan. Everything," Mom said,"It could ruin-"

"Ruin what? The kids' hearts? Let the kids have some fun as teenagers. Let them fall in love and then you can laugh all the "I told you so's" after they are heart broken," Dad said.

"You know what, I'll do that. You kids could go ahead and jeopardize our careers! Now excuse us, we're late for a meeting!" Mom said and went into the elevator.

"Is mom okay?" I asked Dad.

"Give her some time," Dad said as he kissed Emma on the forehead,"she just doesn't want her career to go down the trash because of you guys. I don't care right now. Just be happy and avoid the paparazzi."

"Thanks, Dad," Emma and I told him.

"Am I ungrounded?" I asked.

"Sure. Just keep you're hands off Kalie," Dad said and he disappeared behind the elevator in a mater of seconds. Let's hope Mom does chill down a bit. Because then it's going to affect us a lot.

* * *

"Hey, Kalie," I called her,"what happened with Emma and Kevin?"

"Paparazzi caught Emma and Kevin kissing, lips to lips," Kalie responded.

"What? We've only known you guys for like a week," I said.

"Yeah... You're sister," Kalie didn't want to finish.

"Don't worry, I know what you're trying to say. I've lived with that creature for many years."

"Oh, wow. So what happened with your Mom? Your Mom called our mother like AHH! I'M SO SORRY! I'M GONNA KILL EMMA and stuff."

"She yelled at Emma. Dad defended her, shit happened, I'm ungrounded, the end."

"Huh. Well my Mom gave Kevin one of those "calm-the-fuck-down-or-I'll-get-the-belt looks."

"Haha, really? That must've been funny."

"Trust me, it was hilarious."

"Question."

"Answer."

"What does it take for a guy to get you?"

* * *

Star: I felt like ending it here ^.^ Hehe. Thanks so much for the support and stuff. I lurve you guys so much. Sorry it takes FOREVER to update. But yeah. That's laziness. But anyways, **IMPORTANT NOTE ON MY PROFILE**! Sorry in advance.

**Song recommendation of the day: Face Down ~ The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Star fact of the day: Likes to make her mom confused c: I like cereal.**

**Question of the day: How do you visualize Kalie? How do you think she looks like. Like, how do you imagine her while you read. **

~Star out


	7. Chapter 7 Push, Fall, I'm Yours

Star: Hey! Star here! I'm so sorry it takes long for me to update. This story is REALLY hard to write. I have to keep it detailed, realistic, and that crap. But it's better than a horrible short story. So yeah.

Lilly: BE GRATEFUL YOU BASTARDS!

Star: Pregnancy hormones -_-

Billy: We do not own Jessie or any other mentioned trademarks.

**EleKat: Thanks so much ^.^**

**Percabeth1fanner: You're a fun person :D -nom nom nom-**

**Jewelz: No I don't. OnO  
**

* * *

**Kalie's POV  
**

What does it take for a guy to get me? Huh? I dunno.

"I dunno," I shrugged.

"You now owe me a kiss," Luke said.

"Why?"

"You shrugged."

"Stalking isn't a good way to get a girl."

"But it's not just any girl, it's you."

"I'm going to tell your mom."

"I'm going to tell Kevin."

"I'm going to tell Stella."

"Well played, Kalie. Well played."

"Just like a Ken doll."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, you little vermin."

"You're mysterious, Kalie. You know that. That's why I like you."

"I have no idea what you're playing, Ross but thank you."

"Did you just say thank you?"

"It would have been rude not to."

"You're beautiful."

"Cut the crap, Ross."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Cut the crap, Luke."

"Awe, you know my name."

"I want to kill you."

"Did I hear right?"

"Mhm?"

"You want to kiss me?"

"Nooo! You naaaty!"

"Haha, you're so cute."

"Shut up!"

"Am I making you blush?"

"..."

"Kalie?"

"..."

"Did you hang up on me, Kalitza?"

"..."

"Yep, she did."

"No I didn't. I was just clearing your memory."

"Ooh, so I was making you blush?"

"I never claimed that."

"Then why'd you silence?"

"Then why'd you silence isn't a proper word phrase."

"I just made it."

"How?"

"With the power of love."

"Oh hardy har har."

"Where have you been all my life?"

"Hiding from you."

* * *

After being on the phone with Luke for a while, I hung up on him. He was getting on my last nerve with his cheesy pick up lines. I laid back in my bed and phone vibrated. It was Dale Horten. What? I sort of maybe gotten his number when Luke wasn't hovering over me.

Dale: heya Kalitza ;)

Me: heys! wats up?

Dale: thinkin in you. wondering.

Me: wondering wat?

Dale: do u have a thing going on between u n luke?

Me: nothing going at all. just friends and our families have this business goin on.

Dale: so ur single?

Me: precisely

Hm. What did Dale have up his sleeve. He is pretty cute. White nerd glasses, long sandy hair, olive skin, a bit a muscle. He's so hawt.

Dale: I was wondering if you wanted to go out for ice cream in next week? hav detention.

Me: sounds fun. :)

Dale: awesome! i almost thought u'd say no. after all, people say u and luke are eachothers crushes.

Me: i told u nothing is going on. dont worry.

Dale: cool. well i gotta go shower. see u around gorgeous.

Me: bye :]

I put aside my phone once more. It was only 6. Ugh. I was bored. I went out of the room with my phone in my pocket. I went into Kendra's room, and I found her on her couch. She was sleeping on her stomach with her mouth wide open, and her hand was hanging on the side. I laughed a bit, and took a picture of her. This was a keeper. I quickly uploaded it on Twitter, and poked her on the side.

"Kendra," I said. She stirred and rolled over. Which make her fall on the floor on her side.

"Ouch," she groaned and got up. She untied her curly hair from the ponytail and let it loose. "What?" I checked my phone.

"You just got me over 2k re-tweets in under 30 seconds," I said and showed off my phone.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she growled and chased me around.

"Hey!" I shouted as I ran,"Let me go on my date first before you kill me." Kendra all of the sudden stopped.

"WHAT?!" Kevin shouted as he came in the room. He got me, and hugged me from behind. He petted my hair,"Who's forcing you? Is anyone blackmailing you? My poor baby sister."

"Let- me- go," I said as I struggled but failed. Kevin still didn't let me go.

"What are you doing in here?" Kendra asked Kevin.

"I saw the picture Kalie uploaded, and I came in only to hear Kalie has a date," Kevin said as he kept stroking my hair.

"Let me go!" I yelled even though it was totally hopeless.

"Awe, Kalie is going on her first date," Kendra gushed.

"DON'T GUSH! IT'S HORRIBLE!" Kevin yelled.

"It's not even my first date," I rolled my eyes. Big mistake saying that. Kevin squeezed me harder.

"W-what?" he gasped.

"Yep," I nodded.

"WHO WAS IT?!" he yelled.

"I shouldn't tell you. I have a feeling you might hunt him down," I said. Kevin let me got, and he walked out of the room all traumatized.

"Hehe, so who is taking you?" Kendra asked me then freaked out,"It ain't Luke is it? PLEASE TELL ME-"

"It's not him. It's this kid named Dale. He's pretty cool," I responded and sat on her purple bed. She sat next to me.

"Oh, okay, good. I thought Luke was cool. Then he kissed you, then Kandace showed me the video of the night at the hotel. Then he hung up on us. I think you know where we are ALL going."

"Yeah yeah. It's just going for ice cream at the park," I said.

"Weren't you planning that with Luke?" she asked me.

"Yeah. But then then the diner happened, and we never went."

"So what are you going to wear?"

"Normal things. Maybe a skirt."

"Coolio."

"Hey girls," Mom walked into the room,"help Kevin with Emma. She's here right now. IF the Ross' ask, she isn't here. I never saw anything. I was at the doctor."

"You're helping her?" I asked with a curious face.

"Poor girl is having a crush," Mom shrugged with her hand on her stomach.

"So when is the baby due?" Kendra asked.

"In three weeks or so," Mom said,"I'm going to take a nap. Help your brother."

"Can she stay over?" I asked.

"Of course. Didn't think of that. Tell her to stay for a sleepover," Mom nodded and went out of the room. Kendra and I shrugged, and we went into the living room. Emma was crying in Kevin's shoulder. Gosh, it's only been a week! May the Harvest Goddess help this fucked up generation. I went and sat next to her.

"Mom told us what happened, you can stay over for a sleepover if you want," I said to her with a smile.

"Really?" she sniffed.

"We can help Kalie get ready for her date," Kendra suggested. Emma's eyes went wide. "Don't worry, it's now with Luke." Both Kevin and Emma sighed in relief.

"Thanks," Emma smiled at us. She stopped crying. Kevin gave us both a smile. We gave him a thumbs up.

"I'll get the snacks," I said to avoid the silence.

"We'll host it in my room," Kendra said," come on, Emma. We can have our own little fashion show. I still have some of my old clothes from last week that might fit."

Seriously? Whatever. Kendra was short. Got it from mom. I'm tall like dad along with Kevin, Kandace, Kendrick, and Katherine. Kendra, Kharly, and Kharlos came out short.

I went into the kitchen, and I started making bowls of popcorn. Five popcorn packets later, I filled up the huge bowl. I then went upstairs and into Kendra's room. Kandace was already in there. I checked the clock. It was 7 already. They had Alice in Wonderland on. What? We're childish.

"So what happened? Are you okay?" Kandace asked Emma. What tha fuck? Kandace? Being nice? Wait, probably just looking out for Kevin. He is her twin after all.

"Mom saw the picture, and she came to scream at us. Then she left. Not too long ago, she came to apologize in my room. We ended up yelling at each other," Emma sighed.

"That shucks," I said to her.

"Yup," Emma said and looked at her chipping nail polish. I had an idea.

"Let's pain our nails," I said with a smile. I wanted to distract her. No, not because she was Luke's sister. Because Mom told me to!

"Sure," Kandace brightened up," I'll get my nail things since I have the most." She got up and left. Emma looked to the side of Kendra's room.

"You have a balcony?" Emma said.

"Yup," Kendra nodded," all of us do."

"That's cool," Emma said," we just have windows and a terrace in the living room."

"It's scary," I nodded," we've had boys climb up our balconies in our old houses."

"Awe," Emma squealed," how romantic!"

"Yeah," I shuck my head," not too cute when they're weird.

"Here I am," Kandace said and came into the room with her nail kit.

* * *

It was 12AM. School night. I was irritated. I had a headache. I had v-neck tank top. I had Spongebob short shorts on. I was laying on the floor, cheek plastered on the floor, THESE GIRLS WOULDN'T SHUT UP!

"You know," Kandace said to me," we're going to pull an all-nighter."

"I'm out," I said and got up, brushing off the spare popcorn on me. I wasn't sleepy at all. It just that THEY WOULDN'T SHUT UP! Okay, I get it. British boys are smexy! No need to describe every piece of clothing they own. I walked into my room. I noticed something on the bed.

WHO THE FUCK TOUCHED MR. SNUGGLES?! He was two inches to the right, not the left. Someone was in my room. I then heard small snoring. Was it Kevin? Who was it? I noticed a backpack on the ground. It looked familiar. I walked closer to the bed, and I saw a boy sleeping there. I flung myself at the boy, waking him up. It was dark, and I saw nothing. Good thing I took those self-defense classes. The boy sat straight up, and he started rubbing his eyes. I grabbed his wrists, slammed them against the mattress (which made him lay down, and I hovered over him).

"Kalie, chill," said a sleepy voice that I recognized.

"Luke?" I whispered yelled," What the fudge are you doing here?"

"I ran away. Mom pissed me off after Emma ran off."

"Just like Emma."

"Emma is here, too? Huh. Weird."

"Yeah. Wait... how'd you get in here?"

"Window cleaner guy gave me a lift to your balcony."

"At this time?"

"I've been here for hours."

"Good, now leave."

"Into the dangerous streets of New York at midnight? What if I get kidnapped?"

"...Hurry up, wouldn't want the kidnappers to get bored, do you?"

"Seriously, Kalie. My mom is going overboard."

"Ugh, fine. Just leave before anyone see's you in the morning."

"Yay. Now, are you going to get off me or keep pretending like you're about to rape me... unless..."

"Eww," I said and moved off him. I sat down next to him after I set my stuffed animals aside. Luke had a koala there. It wasn't mine. "Who's that?" I asked.

"Kenny the Koala," Luke said," can't sleep without him." I laughed a bit. "Oh, look who's laughing."

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes with a giggle," I know."

"Awe, I made Kalie laugh," Luke said.

"Awe, I'm about to throw Luke off the balcony."

"Haha," Luke said and tapped my nose," you're cute."

"Shut up. Dale also thinks I'm cute."

"Dale Horten? What's going on between you and that nerd?"

"He's a hawt surfer nerd," I rolled my eyes," we're going on a date next week after school."

"What? You can't go!" We were whisper yelling.

"Uh, yes I can. You aren't my boyfriend."

"But I will be. If I were your boyfriend, I'd never let you go."

"You just have that jar of hearts that needs to be filled up."

"I'm yours."

"Never, you just offer skinny love."

"Never say never."

"We are never, ever, ever, going to get together."

"But I love you like a love song, baby."

"But Dale is a gentlemen in his suit and tie, you can't love."

"Dale will not bring me down because I am titanium."

"There are exactly 7 things I hate about you and one of them is not I love you."

"Wait until I get a girlfriend. You're not going to like my girlfriend."

"No I won't. This isn't a love story, okay?"

"You know what? When you're ready come and get it."

"Fine then! Good night! Are you happy now?"

"Good night to you, too, darling!" We both turned to opposite ways of the bed, not facing each other, and we went to sleep.

* * *

_Beep... beep... beep!  
_

My alarm clock rang. I groaned at it. I was going to actually get up and hit it, but I then realized something. I felt comfortable. I just closed my eyes, locking out the beeps, and snuggling close to the teddy bear.

"Awe, is somebody attached to me?" someone mocked. I looked up, and I realized is was freaking Luke. I took a deep breath from the shock, and I pushed him away from me.

"Eww! Why'd you get so close to me?" I said and started rubbing my hands on my arms as if the germs were going to fall of.

"Me? You were the one that decided to cuddle up to me," Luke laughed. I just glared at him with my hands to my sides. I saw Luke look at me, and then he turned around with a redish face.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nice boobs."

That sentence was all it took for me to send Luke Ross into the morning streets of New York, in his PJ's, and at only 5AM. I was quite the early riser.

Okay, maybe I overreacted. No, my breasts weren't fully exposed. I just showed a lot of cleavage. Thank goodness I slept with my bra on... that would have been just awkward. I just fell back on my bed. Huh... it still smelled like him. He did smell good. Wait... I was snuggled up with him. I smelled my tank top then my hands.

Great! I now smell like I got kissed all over by Luke Ross' cologne. Not that I was complaining... OKAY I AM! I looked over my bed, and I realized he left his precious koala. I wasn't evil, so I won't take it to him right now. I can't give it to Emma because suspicion would rise. I have my date with Dale after school. Ugh, this is getting complicated. I'll just see if Luke is going to pick up the koala later on.

But the more that I look at this koala, the more I realize something. I'm actually starting to fall for Luke.

(Star: -dies-)

* * *

**Luke's POV**

It was one long morning, but I was okay. Kalie shunned me the whole day. SJ and JD just shrugged at me.

I was with my friends at lunch. I needed more time on Kalie. "Give me more time," I told them.

"What? Why?"

"She isn't exactly the easiest girl. She is a Cashmereaston."

"Fine. I'll give you two more weeks. Just because you probably got her hating you by now. Look at the glares she's sending you." I turned around, and saw Kalie glaring at me. Not staring. Glaring. I just kindly waved. "Good luck. You're gonna need it."

_A week later... Kalie's date with Dale..._

After school, I snuck around. I was following Dale and Kalitza. He was not going to make a move on my girl! Dale bought her an ice cream, and they went to sit at a bench. Note to self, Kalie likes chocolate. I was behind a tree as I watched them.

Then fucking puke-face-idiotic-dust-bunny-ass-hole-fucking-bitc h-mother-fucking Dale put his arm around her. She just smiled and they both kept eating their ice cream. They were laughing about something. What the heck? Why can't I make Kalie laugh? Why can't I get near Kalie? Why can't I even be with Kalie without her moving away? But sure, Dale Horten the puke-face-idiotic-dust-bunny-ass-hole-fucking-bitc h-mother-fucking girl stealer can.

I was not going to allow that. I kept watching them for a bit longer, and I checked my watch. It's been half an hour. I kept watching until i saw Dale do something I just won't allow. He leaned and tried to kiss Kalie. I saw Kalie go back a little. Dale kept leaning in even more. I was not going to allow this.

I ran up to them, grabbed Dale from his collar, and punched him.

"What the fuck!" he yelled and then handed his ice cream over to Kalie (he has good grip- I guess),"Hold this for me, love." Kalie looked mad. I was going to talk to her until Dale pushed me. "What!?"

"What do you mean what?! She clearly doesn't want nothing to do with you!" I said and pushed him back. Kalie stood up with both ice cream cones in her hand.

"Stop it!" she yelled. Nope. Sorry, babe. That didn't even stop up. Dale and I started punching us. "Stop it you two!" Kalie yelled and tried to separate us. Sweety, throw away the ice cream. Maybe it'd be easier. "Luke!"

"Babe," I told her," if you're not going to help me then don't get in the way."

"Dale!" she yelled.

"Love," Dale told her," if you're not going to help me then don't get in the way." He did NOT just call her that. I punched him harder than before. There was an entire crowd around us now. Heck, Officer Petey was there. Dale held his jaw and was about to punch me until Kalie came up to us both.

You know what Kalitza did? She shoved the ice cream cones on both of our heads.

"Both of you, guys," she said," are idiots."

"But Kalie-" I said as the cone fell.

"Remember, I have a knife and scissors. I also have your koala."

* * *

After I got home and showered, I decided to head towards Kalie's house again. Luckily, no paparazzi found out about the fight. I'd probably would have been murdered by my own mother. Yeah, my situation is that bad. I knew her siblings wouldn't even let me go through the elevator, so I decided to go through her balcony again.

After thanking the window cleaner guy, I tried to open the door. It was locked. Ugh, common Kalie! There were curtains, so I couldn't tell if she was in there. I heard soft weeping noises inside, but I doubt it's Kalie. I mean, I've seen her cry, but she wouldn't cry for a guy. Would she? I just sat down on the chair she had out her.

_An hour later..._

I was still waiting for her to see if she'll come out. Eventually, the doors opened, and she went straight to the edge of the balcony. She didn't notice me. She groaned in frustration and shoved her hands in her face. I slowly walked up behind her. I was still limping from the fight, but I managed to reach her.

I went next to her and leaned on the balcony," Hey."

"Luke!?" she said and yelled, looking up. I was taken back a bit. Not because she yelled (used to that) but because she was crying. "What are you doing here? Stop climbing to my balcony."

"Were you crying?" I asked her and wiped one of her fresh tears with my thumb. Kalie pushed my hand away.

"No I wasn't."

"You're crying for someone, aren't you?"

"You're about to be pushed off the balcony, aren't you?"

"Can I get my Koala back?"

"Sure." I followed Kalie inside her room. There was chocolate wrappers everywhere and tissues. I pushed Kalie on her bed. "Hey!" I sat on the end of the bed. "What?"

"Are you crying over Dale?"

"No-"

"Because if you are, I can assure you, he ain't worth it."

"It's not-"

"Dale is just another guy."

"Dale is not the reason why-"

"Stop crying over Dale. Unless you're crying for another guy. Doubt it. You're Kalie."

"It's you."

"W-What? Me? You're crying over me?"

"Yes! You're the reason! Now leave me alone!"

* * *

Star: I'm baaaack! Yay! Me! Did you enjoy the chapter? Are you happy Kalie is finally getting her mind straight? Remember, she's falling for him. Not fully crushing on him.

Lilly: We just crushed your dreams. MWUAHAHA!

**Song recommendation of the day: I'm Yours ~ Jason Mraz**

**Movie recommendation of the day: Monsters University.**

**Star fact of the day: Has been to a Jason Mraz ft. Christina Perri concert. The old people behind her were more hype.**

**Question of the day #1: What do you think of Kalie and Luke's relationship?**

**Question of the day #2: What do we call the LukexKalitza paring name? Lalie? Kaluke? Kalike? Kake? **

~Star out


End file.
